


I'm Coming Home To You

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring), holysmoaksoliver



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sweet Home Alabama Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoaksoliver/pseuds/holysmoaksoliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's life in New York is perfect.  Perfect job, perfect friends, perfect boyfriend.  But the life she's been living for the last seven years is a lie.  And there's only so long this lie can last...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity woke with a start as the sound of glass shattering pulled her from sleep, restless and dream filled as that sleep may have been. She’d fallen asleep at her desk again, which didn’t surprise her. She’d been working 60 plus hour weeks lately to get her new app ready for the market before it’s launch date. She was just working out the last minute kinks before her deadline in a week.

“Sorry about that,” Sin, Felicity’s assistant, said with a cringe. “I was just going to bring you some coffee. I know how crazy your schedule has been.”

Felicity yawned, stretching out her tense limbs and looked at the pile of shattered ceramic and spilled java. “Poor coffee. I would have enjoyed every last drop of you.” She frowned and then met Sin’s eyes. “I’ve got paper towels in the closet back there. How long was I out?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” the younger girl replied. “But it’s nearly midnight. I was out with some friends and I saw your light on. Are you even still paying the lease on your apartment?”

Felicity sighed. “It’s just this app has been kicking my butt. I’ve got one section of code I just can’t get right. I was hoping to get everything done before my big dinner with Ray tomorrow night so I could surprise him with it… but it’s not looking like that is going to happen.”

Sin sopped up the coffee and dropped the broken mug pieces into Felicity’s trashcan, each one making a plinking noise as they hit the bottom. “You know what too much caffeine and not enough sleep does to you. It makes you jittery and irritable. Plus, your trainer seems to always yell at me when you skip out on your sessions.”

Felicity smiled at that, standing from her chair and seeking out her heels that she had discarded sometime around nine. She stifled another yawn as she slipped into them and cringed. Somehow, she’d always found that the prettier the shoes, the more they hurt her feet after twelve or more hours in them. “Sara’s great,” she said. “I think you’d get along really well with her.”

Sin scoffed. “I’m supposed to be your babysitter, remember? I don’t need one of my own.”

“Fine, fine,” Felicity answered dismissively as she located her purse and shrugged into her favorite wool pea coat.

“Hey Felicity?” Sin asked, making the blonde pause by the door and turn back toward her assistant with a questioning look. “What were you dreaming about anyway?”

Felicity frowned. How could she tell Sin about the dream without giving away that she was a fraud? How could anyone in New York understand her crazy past and the blonde boy that haunted her dreams. ‘What do you want to marry me for anyway?’ she’d asked him at only twelve years old standing in a darkened wine cellar with a bottle of wine they’d stolen off a table at a wedding reception they’d both grown tired of being at. Even now she could remember the way his blue eyes never left hers when he leaned in close and said ‘so I can kiss you anytime I want’. And kiss her he did. Or at least, he would have, if it hadn’t been for the wine glass he’d knocked over, shattering in the process when he’d moved in for the kiss.

“Felicity?” Sin questioned, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Oh, you know, I can’t even remember now,” she answered finally, with a tight smile. She cleared her throat and headed out. As the elevator door closed behind her, she pushed away the memories of the two children that she dreamed of far more than she’d ever admit to.

\--

The nerves were getting to her, like giant winged bats flapping in her abdomen, making her nauseated. She’d barely gotten any sleep the previous night, waking at about 4 a.m. with a breakthrough in the coding and wanting to type it up before it poofed from her brain for good. So she tried her best to look alert as she weaved through the press crowded around, needing a glass of champagne stat.

“There she is, our little tech genius.” 

Felicity turned at the voice as a smile spread across her face. 

“Guys, you so did not have to come to this,” she reached out pulling her two best friends into a hug. Sara and Laurel Lance were the first two people she’d met when she came to New York seven years ago. And she was grateful every day for them taking her under their wing and helping her maneuver the crowded streets and insane corporate ladders that were New York tech companies.

“Like we would have missed it,” Sara said rolling her eyes. “You, chica, are gonna rock this press conference. Or you know, whatever the correct terminology is for tech launches.”

The three girls shared a laugh. And then Felicity let out a sigh, frowning. “Okay I would love to stay and chat, but i think it’s almost time. Wish me luck.”

“Like you need it,” Laurel replied shaking her head with a smile. “You’re gonna knock ‘em dead.”

“Thank you,” Felicity said, looking over her shoulder to the stage. “I have to get up there. I’ll find you two later.”

She made her way towards the stage, her nerves still eating away at her. But she couldn’t let those get in the way. If she stopped every time she felt nervous, she would still be stuck in her old life with her dreams just blowing away in the wind. And Felicity had made a very conscious decision seven years ago to not let that happen anymore. She wasn’t going to turn her back on her dreams now.

“Hey you.”

She felt arms wrap around her and she smiled, before turning to face him. 

“Hi,” she greeted kissing his cheek. “I didn’t see you come in.”

“Not surprising. This place is packed,” Ray replied with a grin. “They must know how amazing your app is going to be.”

“Or they’re here for all the free food.”

“Food is not a motivator for an app launch. I mean we are not known for our culinary picks,” he joked. “Now I have to go announce you. Which is the best part of my job.”

He gave her a quick peck before heading up to the stage. She watched, mesmerised by the man she loved. Her brain surprised her by trying to compare him to another, which was unfair. Ray was a much better fit for Felicity than the boy from her memory. They were more than compatible with their shared interests, goals and plans. And he was kind, so kind. There was no reason for him to have to compete with a shadow from her past.

“Ladies and Gentleman,” Ray stood at the podium, smiling out to all the cameras. “As the CEO of Palmer Technologies it is my honor to see great talent flourish under the guide of our resources, for them to hone their skills. But the woman we are here to celebrate today does not fall into that category. Because from the moment I met her I knew she would be teaching the rest of us a thing or two. And boy does she deliver. So here to launch the first of many amazing apps, I give you Felicity Carmichael.”

\--

Everything after stepping up to the podium was a blur, a swirling of words and cameras and questions in Felicity’s mind, like leaves on a breeze, none of them holding enough weight for her to pin them down in a memory. It wasn’t until she was seated in the back of the town car that Ray insisted pick her up for their dinner date that she felt herself actually exhale for the first time in what felt like hours. That was one thing that she wasn’t sure she’d completely gotten used to about New York. The constant ‘on the go’ mentality. Everyone shuffling from one thing to another. But at least staying busy meant not having time to think about the past she no longer claimed as her own.

Sometimes though, busy wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Felicity had been reduced to fixing her makeup in the back of a car after changing clothes in her office just to make sure she was on time for dinner with Ray. Dinner before the big night with his mother, who Felicity was just positive had always hated her, or at the very least seen her as a nuisance, standing in the way of her son’s bright future to being the president of the United States or some other prestigious accomplishment.

“We’re here, miss,” the driver said, pulling the car to a stop.

Felicity shoved her mascara and lipgloss back into her bag and fluffed her blonde curls one last time before the door opened and Ray was standing there, hand extended to help her out of the car.

“Where are we?” she asked, looking around the alley with her nose scrunched. It wasn’t like Ray to be so secretive about plans. Usually everything was organized on their shared calendar at the office. But Ray had kept everything about their dinner a mystery.

“You’ll see,” was Ray’s only reply, leading her into an unmarked door at the back of a building. They walked past a large security guard who nodded at them with a smile. The hallway was lit only by the emergency exit lights and Felicity felt that weird gnawing in her stomach that she got when she felt a surprise on the horizon.

“You aren’t going to kill me in here are you?” she questioned with a breathy laugh. “Because seriously, Laurel is a lawyer and she will find a way to track my phone. Plus her sister is like a master of martial arts I haven’t even heard of… so…”

Ray stopped her at a door, and pressed a single finger to her lips, cutting her off. “No one is killing anyone,” he said sweetly. “Sometimes a surprise is just a surprise.”

“But--” she started to speak but the door in front of them swung open and the lights turned on and for perhaps only the second time in her life, Felicity was rendered speechless. It took her a moment to take it all in, the jewelry cases, the glittering diamonds beckoning her from each one, the pale blue boxes that every girl would instantly recognize as Tiffany.

“Oh my god,” she said quietly, and she turned to where Ray stood beside her, only to find him dropped down to one knee.

“Felicity Carmichael, will you marry me?” Ray asked. To his credit, Ray Palmer had always been a direct man, always going after what he wanted. It was one of the things she loved most about him. He didn’t mince words, and that was nice.

But this was soon. Too soon. It had only been eight months and before she could stop herself, she found herself babbling. “Are you sure? I mean really sure? Because we really haven’t been together that long and maybe you’re just excited over the success of the app and the business and we’re still getting used to this dating and working together thing and we can totally just go back out to the car and go to dinner if you’re not sure because---”

“Felicity,” he said, standing and taking her hands in his. “You know that I don’t make decisions on a whim. I’ve thought about this, I’ve weighed the options and the truth is, I can’t imagine an outcome where the two of us wouldn’t work better together.”

Felicity took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he spoke.

“So at the risk of being rejected twice,” he said with a dashing smile that told her he already knew he’d won her over. “I’m going to ask you again. Will you marry me?”

She nodded furiously with a smile she couldn’t contain. “Yes,” she said, as he pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, her cheek against his. 

She hated that the first thing that came to her mind being wrapped in her arms was a line from one of the last episodes of Doctor Who that she’d seen. ‘Never trust a hug. It’s just a way to hide your face.’ Because for as happy as she was, Felicity knew that there was one thing standing in the way of her marriage to Ray Palmer. And that one thing was waiting for her back in Sweet Home Alabama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thank you to everyone who has read and left kudos or comments! We appreciate your feedback so much. We're planning on posting a chapter a week. It may become more frequent, so feel free to bookmark so you get all the updates! (And feel free to leave comments or questions! We'll reply!!)

“I seriously can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Sara ranted through the phone held to her ear as Felicity drove roads that were both familiar and foreign. “I mean I was your first friend in all of New York, not to mention I whipped your boney ass into city girl shape, and I have to read about your engagement in the paper. I’m hurt. Really you’ve wounded me.”

“I’m sorry, she just grabbed my hand, what was I suppose to do?” Felicity said reliving the previous night’s events. After Ray had proposed they made their way to his mother’s mayoral function. On the way, in the car Felicity had asked if they could keep the engagement quiet for a while. She explained that she wanted to tell her mother first, which was partially true. She didn’t really want her mother to hear about this on the cover of some tabloid or a bite on Entertainment Weekly, but she had another reason, a reason she couldn’t very well tell Ray.

Ray had graciously obliged, telling her that he was happy to keep it between them for as long as she needed. They pulled up to the red carpet where Ray’s mother had been waiting for them (and really, a red carpet for a city event? Felicity rolled her eyes just thinking about it again). With cameras and news crews everywhere, Ray’s mother grabbed her hand, blurting out the news like a screeching banshee in front of god and everyone.

“Yea I know I read the article,” Sara replied. “So why are we chatting on the phone? Come join me and Laurel for brunch. We’re at your favorite cafe.”

“I can’t,” Felicity gritted her teeth as she made another turn. “I’m in Alabama.”

After much teasing from Sara about her hick roots, Felicity hung up the phone, driving the rest of the way in quiet solitude, mentally preparing herself for what she knew was coming.

She drove through the tiny town square of Starling City, Alabama. Although City was a very generous title considering the entire population could fit comfortably in one city block back in New York. If it was possible, she felt more like an outsider than she had when she left seven years ago. Nothing had changed though. Not that she’d been expecting a giant mall to pop up where old man Grodd’s farm had been. But things were supposed to change right? Nearly a decade of time was supposed to change a place, it certainly changes a person.

She pushed it out of her mind as she followed the familiar road towards the water’s edge. He’d surprised her years ago when he said he wanted to live near the water, especially after the way he’d lost his father. But she’d never pressed for a reason why.

The house was just as she remembered it, ivy vines covering the north side, twisting patterns that couldn’t be duplicated again. A comfortable plantation house that had been overhauled in the 90’s had been the place that they’d called their home right up until the day she left for New York. 

Felicity’s mouth turned up in a smile when she saw the old hound lying on the porch. She’d probably missed him more than anything or anyone else. As soon as she stepped from the car he sat up, and for a second Felicity thought the old boy was gonna come running to her, but instead he started barking up a storm.

She would have tried to quiet him, but the screen door swung open, and out he came like he owned the world. Then again he had owned a portion of hers for longer than she’d care to admit.

“Oh don’t pay him any mind. His bite is nonexistent to his bark. Sit boy,” he addressed the dog before turning his attention to her. “Can I help you with something?”

She smirked. Of course he didn’t recognize her. Seven years and a couple thousand highlights later, Felicity imagined she looked nothing like the girl who ran from this place. But he still looked the same with his wide, easy smile and scruffy stubble. She wouldn’t be as easy to win over this time though. She was on a mission— one that included getting the hell out of that town as soon as possible.

“Well for one thing you can get your stubborn Queen ass down here and give me a divorce,” she replied hand on her hip.

His jaw slacked open, as the wheels and pistons clicked with recognition. And then he gripped the railing of the porch, holding on for dear life like she’d just sucker-punched him in the gut. And well, Felicity couldn’t help but feel the smallest twinge of satisfaction at that.

“Oliver come on, I’m sick of playing this game with you. Let’s just finish this up so I can catch my plane.” She pulled the manila envelope from her bag, turning back towards him. Seeing him again filled her with a mix of emotions. A mix that she had wanted desperately to avoid. One that she’d expected, even if she hated to admit it. 

The ever present Queen smirk appeared on his face and Felicity could just tell she was going to regret this. “You’re shittin’ me right?”

“You know I never really understood that expression, but no I’m not ‘shitting you’,” she pulled the papers out showing them to him. “See I even had them put on these nifty little tags, so even an idiot could figure them out. One for me, one for you and one for our lawyers.”

The indignant expression on his face was something she was no stranger to, but still Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, holding her resolve. If there was one thing she and Oliver had always been good at, it was arguing.

“You show up here,” he said with a mocking laugh. “After seven years of radio silence. Seven years without so much as a Christmas card or a ‘hey Oliver, looking good,’—”  
Felicity snorted a laugh at that, especially taking in the scruffy stubble, dirty jeans and flannel over a stained grey shirt. “You expect me to tell you that you look good? Do you even own a mirror anymore?”

“Aww, is that your way of saying you missed me?” he countered, moving off the porch to stand in front of her.

She let out a humorless laugh. “No, but if it works for you go with it.” Felicity said, feeling a familiar fire growing within her. It had always been that way with them. Hot or cold, fighting or making love. Much more the former than the latter it seemed. 

“Getting lonely up there with all them cold nights…in New York isn’t it?” He stepped closer to her, close enough that she could smell aftershave mixed with something sweet and fruity that she couldn’t place.

“Please,” she scoffed. “Don’t even pretend like you’ve been missing me.”

“Oh, I missed you alright,” Oliver replied, his tone amused. “But I’ve got my bow out back and I’m sure my aim has improved since you left.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, moving toward him, invading his personal space in an attempt at proving she wouldn’t be the one to back down first. “Are you threatening me now?” she asked incredulously. 

Their arguing seemed to have stirred the hound on the porch and his barking intensified. 

“Do you have any idea what lawyers in New York charge for things like this Oliver? They billed me every single one of the ten times you sent the papers back unsigned.”  
“Well clearly you didn’t get the message!” he exclaimed, just as the dog’s barking turned to howling.

“Shut up Archer,” Oliver said.

“Shut up Little John,” Felicity said at the same time. “Archer?” she questioned as Oliver turned back toward her. “What happened to LJ?”

Oliver huffed back toward the porch, stomping up the steps and patting the dog’s head as he went. “He died,” Oliver said, emotion lacking from his voice. “You weren’t here.”

Felicity went after him but he slammed the door. She heard him punching in the keycode on the alarm system and when she peeked inside, she could see that nothing had changed. Seven years and everything was exactly where she left it.

She watched him from the window in the door as he stalked toward the fridge, popping open a beer and guzzling it. Arms over her chest, Felicity took in the sight of the man she’d loved for all of her childhood and years after that. She’d always expected Oliver to make something of himself without his family’s money. But if the state of the house had anything to say, he had hired his mother’s maid to keep things in the kind of order that Moira Queen-Steele would approve of.

Oliver paced around the kitchen a few times, then made his way toward the living room where she heard the tv click on. He probably thought he’d won, but then again, Oliver Queen always had underestimated her.

Felicity turned the doorknob and let herself in, moving to the security alarm panel and quickly overriding the code with the one that she’d installed years ago. With a sigh she moved to sit at the base of the stairs, watching him as he fidgeted, stewing in his anger. After a few moments, he glanced toward the door, checking to see if she’d left. Oliver seemed satisfied that he couldn’t see her on the porch anymore and he clicked the TV off, taking another swig of his beer and then heading toward his computer.

“Hey genius,” she said, visibly startling him which almost brought a bubble of laughter to her lips. It would have, if she hadn’t been so angry with him. “Next time you try to lock someone out of the house, make sure they weren’t the one to install your security system.”

Oliver stalked toward her, fire in his eyes. “See it would be nice if my wife wasn’t the only one who knew how to override the damn thing,” he growled.

Felicity shook her head with a sad smile. “Oliver come on, I’m not your wife. I’m just the first girl who fell for that winning Queen smile of yours. And I would like to go home.”

“Home? As in New York? Are you serious? You even been home yet? Seen your mom? Or were you just gonna drive past and wave while you left this place in your rearview mirror?”

“That’s not your business.”

“Donna’s a good person,” he pressed on. “And she deserves a hell of a lot more than you dropping a postcard every month. What happened to the girl who would call home in the middle of a date just to check on her?”

“She grew up. We all have to do it sometime.”

Oliver moved closer to her, his face inches from her. It had always been this way with them, personal space never really being personal. “Maybe you need a little reminder of the person you used to be,” He whispered.

Felicity gave him a confused look as he picked up his cell from the table heading towards the bedroom. “Damn it,” she groaned, watching him walk away. She raised her voice and added, “I’m not leaving until you sign these.”

“Then you should make yourself comfortable,” he answered and then closed the door to the bedroom behind him.

—

She hated that he knew how to press her buttons. How the only person in her entire life who could get her this riled up was Oliver. He did it on purpose too. Trying to see the fire rise in her eyes. But she wasn’t backing down. Oliver Queen may be great at pissing people off, but Felicity was the master of never backing down.

She heard the bedroom door click open, and sighed in relief. Maybe he was finally coming to his senses. But as she caught sight of the flashing lights through the window, she realized she was giving him too much credit.

“You called Sheriff Wilson?” she glared at him standing from the couch. “Are you out of your mind? That crazy bastard hates me.”

“Hey you’re the one who’s trespassing,” Oliver replied going to open the door. “And you did your fair share to earn that hatred. You stabbed him in the neck with a fork.”

“It was an accident,” she gritted out, making her way to the back of the house. Maybe she could slip out the bay window. But before she could get down the hall, the door opened, revealing not sheriff Wilson, but another much more friendly face.

“Well well, looks like the school’s gonna need to be on high alert once they learn the hacker’s back in town.”

“Uncle Joe,” Felicity screeched launching herself into the man’s open arms. Sure he wasn’t her real uncle, but Joe West had been the closest thing to a father figure she had growing up.

“Baby girl look at you,” he said finally setting her down. “With that hair you look like the spitting image of your mama in high school.”

“I think I’ll pretend that’s a compliment,” she joked. “Since when are you sheriff? What happened to Slade?”

“Finally went crazy, cashed out his pension earlier this year and moved to some remote island near China,” Joe explained. “But I suspect now he just sensed hurricane Felicity was on the horizon.”

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, before Oliver cleared his throat.

“Joe I actually called you here for police business,” he said pulling the man’s attention. “She broke in and I want her off my property.”

Joe sighed looking at her with a mock of a stern face. “Felicity you can’t break into people’s houses, you know that.”

“I didn’t. I used my security code, to my security system, that I installed,” she replied.

“Okay,” Joe said, looking between them as if to gauge the severity of the situation between Oliver and Felicity. “But you don’t live here so I’m gonna have to escort you to your car.”

“Could you take her out in cuffs instead?” Oliver asked with a smirk. “It would be more satisfying.”

“Joe if you could con this jerk into signing our divorce papers I will leave with no trouble at all.”

Oliver glared at her when the older man turned to him. “Divorce papers? Barry said you handled this.”

“Is ignoring her not handling it?” Oliver asked dismissively.

“Well,” Joe said, meeting Oliver’s eyes. “If you and Felicity are still married, this is still her house too. Can’t arrest her.” Joe shrugged, leaning down to kiss the blonde’s cheek. “You stop by before you leave. Barry and Iris would be devastated if you didn’t say hi.”

“I will pencil you in,” she said with a triumphant smile. Felicity 1, Oliver 0.

“Wait,” Oliver called out before Joe could make it to the door. “I guess shoplifting turtles from Petsmart is okay?”

She fixed him with a withering stare. “You know I took Franklin right back after he bit your finger.”

“And what about the vandalism of Mr. Wells’ science room the year we graduated?”

She hadn’t expected him to stoop this low. Perhaps she should have, but she certainly hadn’t thought him capable of dredging up all her dirty laundry on command. Felicity crossed her arms over her chest. “Like I could fill an entire room with hornets by myself.”

Joe just shook his head groaning. “If you two are about done, I really have to get back to work.”

Joe was almost out the door when Oliver spoke again. “Wait a minute. What about that warrant for who ever hacked the police cruisers causing one to crash into Malcolm Merlyn’s Bentley?”

She gasped. He’d promised. Swore on their whole friendship he’d never tell a soul that. She shook her head, making another tally in her mind. The score was tied for now, but she wouldn’t let it stay that way for long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who makes an appearance in this week's chapter..... we can't tell you, there's no fun in that!! You'll have to read and see. But THREE familiar faces pop up! Including our version of Sweet Home Alabama's 'Bobby Ray'. We hope that you enjoy this chapter. Starting with Chapter 4, we will be posting on Mondays, so check for it soon! Remember, comments are love! xoxo Cassie and Kayla

Felicity knew it was late to be calling her mom. Donna Smoak had been working the 5a.m. shift at the local diner for as long as Felicity could remember, which meant that she was usually asleep on the couch long before the 11:00 News. But Joe had taken his time processing Felicity in, and even though she knew he was only holding her because he had to, she wished he would have turned a blind eye toward that ‘little’ infraction from over a decade ago. The insurance company had paid for the damage done to Malcolm Merlyn’s car. Besides, Felicity had been egged on by Oliver and Tommy to hack into the navigation systems on the police cruisers so she wasn’t really totally to blame.

With a sigh she gave in and dialed her mother’s home phone number. It rang several times before there was an answer on the other end.

“Hey Momma,” Felicity said, before her mother had uttered a word.

“Nugget? Is that you?” Donna sounded weary. The ringing phone had probably woken her.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Felicity bit her lip and played with the hem of her shirt. She hated the memories flooding her mind of being a teenager making similar phone calls to her mother. Usually with a giggling Oliver and Tommy right beside her.

“Oh baby, I haven’t heard from you in ages. How’s that new fancy job of yours going?”

Felicity felt a pang of guilt. It really had been a while since she’d talked to her mother. Even the postcards she sent every month were written by Sin. “It’s great, Momma. Listen, that’s not actually why I’m calling. I’m in town and I… uh… I need you to pick me up.”

“You’re in town?” Donna repeated, sounding more alert and animated instantly. “Well that is a surprise. Let me just get my coat and my keys. I’ll get you from the bus depot in ten minutes.”

Felicity pulled the phone away from her ear to look at it. The bus depot? She scrunched her nose remembering the sight and smell of that place from years ago. She could only imagine the state of it now. “No, that isn’t where I am,” she said, heaving a sigh. “I need you to pick me up from the station. Oh, and Uncle Joe says hi.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Long enough to wonder if her mother had hung up on her. And then, after a long moment came the disappointed tone that Felicity had learned well growing up. “I’ll be right there,” Donna said quietly. And then the line clicked dead.

Twenty minutes and a silent car ride home later, Felicity found herself back in the tiny two-bedroom bungalow had she grown up in. Things hadn’t changed much since she’d left. A few new knick-knacks on the bookshelf, the Kitchenaid mixer Felicity had sent the Hanukkah before last as an apology for not coming home. But the place had the familiar scent of laundry detergent and homemade cookies that was unmistakably home.

“So, not even in town a day and I’m picking you up from the sheriff’s station?” Donna questioned, setting her keys and purse down by the door.

“Can we not talk about this right now, Momma? I’m really tired and Oliver has already done a number on my mood.”

“Oliver!” Donna exclaimed. Her mother had always adored Oliver for as long as Felicity could remember. Sometimes she wondered if her own mother preferred him to Felicity. “Is that why you were in jail?” 

Felicity paused at the end of the hallway by her old bedroom. “Yes, we had a misunderstanding. Nothing I can’t take care of.”

“A misunderstanding?” Donna repeated. “Kind of like you walking out on that marriage?”

“Marriage? Momma, we barely had a wedding.” Felicity could feel her temper flaring again. All she wanted was to get Oliver to sign the divorce papers and get back to her life in New York. Her actual sane life instead of whatever molotov cocktail they were cooking down here in Alabama.

“Oh he was just nervous was all.”

Felicity huffed a scoff at that. “He was still drunk from the night before. Him and Tommy and their makeshift bachelor party. Did you know they took a cab all the way to Mobile because it’s the closest place with a strip club? That’s really the kind of man you wanted me to stay married to?”

“He was a boy back then, Felicity. He’s… he’s not the same anymore.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. If what she’d seen from Oliver today had been any proof of what had become of Oliver Queen over the last seven years, she was positive he was the same as he’d always been. “Listen, can we not talk about him anymore, please?” she said more sternly to her mother than she’d intended. “I’ve spent seven years without a single mention of that name and I’ve pretty much had my fill of it for today.”

“All I’m saying is Oliver is going places.”

Felicity wanted to scream. It was like she was 16 again the way they were arguing. “I don’t understand this. You always said you wanted me to get out of here and make something of myself. It’s why you wouldn’t let me apply to a single college within a hundred mile radius of here and now…”

“I’m just sayin’ is all…” her mother said, hands up defensively.

“What? Please tell me… what can I do to make you happy Momma?”

Donna sighed. “Just make yourself happy nugget. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Good!” Felicity exclaimed. “Great, perfect, done.” She stomped over to her purse to pull out the engagement ring from Ray she’d stashed there before getting out of the car at Oliver’s. She slipped the ring on and showed her mother. “I am happy. I have a man that loves me. A really wonderful, amazing man that can’t wait to be my partner in life.”

Her mother toyed with the ring on Felicity’s finger, looking between the sparkling diamond and her daughter’s eyes. She didn’t say anything, and somehow, for Felicity, that said everything.

“I’m going to bed,” Felicity said harshly, collecting her bags and closing the door to her childhood bedroom firmly behind her.

\--

Felicity woke to an empty house, Donna having left already for her shift. Atop a plate of muffins was a note. Borrow the truck for the day. Just remember to fill the tank. love, Momma. Right because her rental car was still at Oliver’s. 

Perfect. 

At least she knew how to drive stick.

She drove the route towards Main Street, while she tried to get advice from her lawyer. “Look Mr. Buford I don’t have that kinda time,” she said, exasperation in her voice. If Oliver refused to sign the papers, she could not wait a year and a half to contest this in court. Ray was a great guy but she was pretty certain first husbands you weren’t actually divorced from, were kind of a deal breaker.

She stepped from the truck and made her way toward the bank, as someone started shouting out catcalls. She rolled her eyes, doing her best to ignore the neanderthal. “So you’re telling me the only way to get this done quickly is to get the papers signed?”

Mr. Buford replied but she couldn’t hear him over the loud voice that was really starting to grate on her nerves. The yelling got louder, making it harder for her to concentrate on her conversation.

And oh my god had no one in this backwater city heard of being decent to a woman? 

“You look like sex on a stick in that getup,” the man shouted from across the street, and that was more than enough for her. 

Felicity ended her call and yelled back. “Listen here buddy, why don’t you just kiss my-” She turned toward the voice and stopped, a smile spreading across her face when she realized who it was. “Ass. Oh my god.”

Tommy Merlyn slammed his car into park, climbing out with barely enough time to catch Felicity when she jump into his arms. She squealed when he twirled her around before setting her back on the ground and they both gave each other a quick once-over.

“Well that’s a mighty fine proposition there, but I think it’s best we keep our relationship strictly platonic,” Tommy said with a smirk. “Though if you put on one of those short skirts from high school I could be swayed to see reason.”

Felicity slapped him--hard--in the arm.“Tommy Merlyn,” she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “Ever the flirt, aren’t you?” Felicity took a step back, smiling brightly at him. “If you ever want to settle down you might wanna try not hitting on anything that moves.”

“Oh god now you sound like my father,” he sighed. “Besides, you know the only three little words I say to a woman.”

“It’s just dinner,” Felicity finished, the words rolling off her tongue- not that she’d practiced them as much as he had over the years. It had long been Tommy’s mantra. Felicity was somehow not surprised to see that nothing had changed.

“Listen, I actually have a business meeting I’ve got to get to in Mobile. You gonna be around awhile?” Tommy’s face was filled with hope at the question and Felicity had to admit, it would be nice to catch up with him. But she was short on time and she had to get this Oliver thing figured out as quickly as possible.

“I seriously hope not,” she answered. “Gotta hit the bank.”

Tommy’s eyes got wide as he backed up towards his car. “I better get the hell out of dodge then.”

“Haha,” she said, barely resisting the urge to stick out her tongue like a child. Felicity settled instead for crossing her arms over her chest and gave him her best withering glare. While it wasn’t common knowledge around every in town that she’d nearly blown up a bank by accident when they were in middle school, Tommy had a way of never letting her forget it. 

Tommy sighed. “I really do have to run. It was good to see you though,” he said with a smirk as he got in his car. “Still smoking.”

“You too,” she blew him a kiss as he drove away. Looking over she saw the local gossips sitting outside the yarn shop, Felicity rolled her eyes. They were no doubt making up wild stories about the exchange they just saw. She’d probably hear about it later from her momma, but she really didn’t care. She and Tommy had always been good friends. It made another pang of guilt echo through her at the thought that she hadn’t talked to him in seven years. She wouldn’t let it go that long again. She cleared the thoughts from her mind-- this place had a tendency to make her brain all jumbled. All she wanted to do was get the divorce papers signed and get back to New York. To Ray. And to the life she’d built there with him. She found herself daydreaming about bagels with lox and cream cheese as she pushed the door open into the bank.

Felicity hadn’t expected to find Iris behind the counter. It caught her off guard, seeing all of these people again that she’d left behind. And just like that the thoughts came flooding back. Friends of hers that she hadn’t seen in years, that probably no longer considered her a friend at all.

“Felicity Smoak,” Iris said breathlessly. “You look just like your Momma with your hair dyed like that.”

The blonde couldn’t help but smile. “Interestingly enough, your dad said the same thing to me yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Iris nodded, looking a little sheepish for bringing it up. “Dad mentioned that he… uh… saw you at Oliver’s place.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. If there was one thing she loved about New York, it was that word never travelled like it did in a small town. Even if she was being photographed or televised or holding a press conference, the ratio of people in New York who knew her by name, let alone knew all her dirty laundry, was far more appealing than that of Starling. 

“I heard that you and Barry finally tied the knot,” Felicity said, changing the subject.

Iris produced her ring finger and then took a step back, revealing her belly that was just starting to show. “Going on five years now. I always thought you and Oliver were going to corner the market on best friends and high school sweethearts, but it looks like there was room for more than one of those stories in Starling.”

The blonde cleared her throat, not meeting Iris’ eyes. She wasn’t sure if Iris was being serious or meant to injure her with the words, but either way, the effect was the same. “I uh, actually just needed to take some money out--”

“Of your joint account?” Iris asked, a hopeful brightness in her eyes.

Felicity’s brow furrowed. “My what?”

“Joint account. You and Oliver set it up after you first got married… back when Walter Steele was the bank manager here.”

Understanding hit her and Felicity smiled an evil smile. She told herself yesterday she wouldn’t let their scores be even for long. And this time, she was taking the upper hand.

\--

At first she was just going to look at the statement. Curiosity was a bug that bit her a little too hard and she just wanted to know. But then she saw it. More zero’s behind that five than had ever been in that account when they were together. She supposed it made sense. Moria had told Oliver that she would give back all the money he had been disinherited because of his relationship with Felicity. But to see it there in black and white, it hurt. 

So she did what any self-respecting woman would do. She spent as much money in that afternoon as humanly possible. She started with things that could be returned easily, because to be honest, she didn’t have a ton of money to go spending on all the random things she had in store for the house, but she had enough savings to cover whatever really couldn’t be returned.

The drive to Mobile seemed to take forever but once she spotted the familiar stores (all of which also hadn’t changed… why was Alabama so dead set against change?) she knew where she wanted to go first.

She’d briefly considered a new stove and refrigerator, but she didn’t want the poor delivery men to be saddled with a punishment that was clearly meant for Oliver, so she stuck with small but costly electronics. She may have splurged on a new sofa, but she told herself even if it had to stay, it was worth it. Oliver’s sofa was an eye-sore that they’d gotten at a second hand shop when they’d first gotten married. She couldn’t believe he hadn’t upgraded it yet. The new brown leather one was much more his aesthetic. Or at least it would be, if he had an aesthetic.

It was strange that she almost had to remind herself that she was doing this all to spite him, but when she pulled back into his driveway with her day’s purchases in tow she felt the righteous indignation come flooding back. She wasn’t sure what it was about that man that drove her to such insanity, but she was glad that as soon as he’d finally signed the papers, she’d be back in New York and away from the asylum for good.

She’d just finished a batch of her mother’s famous oatmeal cookies when she heard his motorcycle pull up. Felicity had on the frilliest pink apron she could find in the housewares store. She was certain the saleswoman there thought Felicity was a blissful newlywed and the blonde didn’t have the heart to correct her.

Oliver’s timing couldn’t have been more perfect if she’d planned it. He came in through the door just as she pulled the cookies from the oven and she held the tray up, smiling at him brightly.

“Hey Oliver, lookin’ good,” she chirped, recalling their conversation from the day before.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked, closing the door behind him and setting his helmet down on the entry table. The new entry table. 

Felicity smiled. “Just making my husband some of his mother-in-law’s famous cookies,” she chirped. “How was your day today?” She moved out of his line of sight to deposit the tray onto the counter. She tried to keep the smug grin from her face. She was sure she failed miserably.

“Is that a new table?” he asked, dropping his keys into a silver dish by the door.

“Mmhmm!” she hummed back. “New sofa too. The nice men at the furniture store in Mobile delivered it this afternoon.”

Oliver strolled into the doorway of the kitchen, arm over his head, leaning against the doorframe. She had to keep herself from staring at the exposed skin peeking from under his shirt. “And is there a reason for all this new stuff?” he questioned.

“Oh, I had a lot of time to think about what you said yesterday, you know when I was stuck in the one roomed cell of the Starling City jail,” Felicity replied with a smirk. “And I thought why not give this thing the good old college try. That means to actually give things a shot for those of us who didn’t get kicked out of the Ivy’s.”

“Thanks,” he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. He headed to the kitchen and she watched as he eyed his surroundings. “Where the hell’s my coffee maker?”

“Sweetheart, what kind of wife would I be if I didn’t watch your caffeine intake? I upgraded you to a Keurig. That way you only brew one cup at a time, saves time and money.” She knew her too-sweet tone was overkill, but if he wanted a wife, a wife was exactly what he was going to get.

“Well if you insist on spending your money on useless things then go right ahead.” He grabbed a beer from the fridge, and Felicity had to stifle a laugh at the groan he made upon noticing that she’d switched out his probably expensive micro brew craft beers for cheap light beer.

“Funny when we got engaged you said it was... our money,” she said with a little pop at the end of her sentence. She watched his reaction carefully and told herself that this was exactly the way to handle Oliver Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our brand new posting day! We are really excited about the move to Mondays. Because it's the only day we both have off so it's easier to coordinate and stuff. Plus everyone needs a break mid way through the week between Olicity angst, I mean Arrow episodes. 
> 
> I'm now supposed to warn you gently readers off from shipping Flommy, since this is an Olicity fic. Because apparently I "have a way of making [Cassie] ship them". Her words not mine. 
> 
> Anyway without further ado, or me rambling at you, here's chapter 4. 
> 
> xoxo Kayla 
> 
> P.S. We love you guys. So keep the comments and kudos coming.

Felicity and Oliver had never had a problem fighting— they were naturals at it once their relationship went from high school, puppy-eyes romance to something more serious and steady.  Once everything really started to matter.  So even though taking money from his account was a low blow, she told herself it was nothing less than he deserved.

Oliver froze, his hand clutching the side of the fridge, the color of his knuckles slowly drained away.  “You didn’t,” he said turning to face her. “Tell me you didn’t.”

Felicity returned to pulling the cookies off the baking sheet and putting them onto a rack to cool.  “Hey I may be Jewish,” she said, waving the spatula at him.  “But the lie telling is still a big no no for me.”

“Fel-ic-ity,” he drew her name out like he’d done for years, the way that made her spine tingle and her knees gel.

She couldn’t rid herself of the satisfied smile, even if she did have to lean on the counter to keep from going weak kneed.  “I’m guessing that pesky little phrase ‘joint checking’ is buzzing around in that empty head of yours?”  Oh, if there wasn’t just something about Oliver Queen that brought out the worst in her.

“How much of it did you take?” he asked, voice low and calm even though she could see the rage fuming beneath the surface.  It was one thing she’d always been adept at with Oliver.

“Oh, you’ve got angry face,” she said with a mocking frown.  She paused a moment, and then added, “I took it all.”  He threw the half-empty beer can across the room, fizzing liquid covering the wall and floor.  “If you think I’m cleaning that up—”

“This isn’t a joke.”

“I’m not laughing,” she retorted quickly.  “You wanted a wife, now you’ve got one.  As soon as you sign my papers I’ll give you your money back.  And what are you doing with all that money in an account anyway?  Didn’t your rich-ass parents teach you anything about investing?”

“If I had listened to my mother on things we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” he retorted, moving away from her.  She wasn’t sure if the distance was to keep himself from saying anything he might regret, or just because he needed time to wrap his head around what she’d done.

“Oh to go back in time and do it all over, huh Oliver?” Felicity scoffed, moving toward her bag.  “Then you never would have had to know what it was like to be penniless and in love.”  She grabbed the envelope, holding it out to him.  “Just sign the damn papers.”

Oliver took the folder from her hand, stalked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.  “Penniless and in love,” he repeated, almost wistfully.  Felicity followed him across the room, arms crossed over her chest.  He pulled the papers from the folder and looked at them.  “But no one finds their soulmate when they’re a kid, right?” he asked, his voice softening just the slightest bit.  “I mean, where’s the fun in that?”

“Yeah,” Felicity answered, her own voice growing quiet in response.  The change was immediate and palpable.  She felt their sudden closeness acutely. There was something in his eyes, the way they crinkled at the corners that reminded her of that special smile, the one he gave only to her when they were younger.  It had been so long that she’d nearly forgotten about it and she cleared her throat, breaking eye contact and looking away.

She turned towards the mantle place, taking in the pictures scattered across it. Glimpses of Oliver’s life on display, mostly of him and his sister Thea, or him and Tommy. In the center of the group wasn’t a photo though, it was a tall wine bottle with a string of christmas lights stuffed inside illuminating it.

“I can’t believe you kept that,” she said her hand outlining it’s faded label. “Do you remember when your mother found us in the wine cellar with this thing. I thought she was gonna pop a vein all over her Vera Wang wedding dress.”

A smile lit his face even though his eyes were still trained on the papers in his hand.  And then it dissolved into something else; something mysterious and slightly devious.  “I almost forgot!” Oliver exclaimed, hopping up over the back of the sofa.  “I’ve got a date tonight!”

Felicity felt something flex in her stomach.  Something she wouldn’t allow herself to believe was jealousy.  “You what?”

Oliver smirked that stupid playboy smirk that used to make her do anything for him.  “A date,” he said, stripping off his black V-neck t-shirt, revealing abs that most Greek gods would be jealous of.  Felicity forced herself to avert her eyes.  “Now, you don’t mind if I have my lawyer look over those before I sign them do ya?” he questioned.  “Considering all those ‘joint checking’ funds, I just want to make sure you’re not trying to pull a fast one on me.”

Felicity sighed.  “I don’t want your damn money.  I thought I made that clear fifteen years ago.”

“Well, I’d rather be safe than sorry,” he countered, pulling on a nearly identical black t-shirt and brown jacket.  “How ‘bout I get back to you in a day or two with any revisions my attorneys might recommend?”  And before she could answer, he had his helmet under his arm and was out the door, leaving her there to listen to his motorcycle disappear in the dark.

—

It wasn’t going to work. Oliver’s attempts to get under her skin or make her jealous, or whatever he thought he was doing, just wouldn’t work. She wouldn’t let it. But this back and forth game of chess wasn’t helping either.

She parked her rental car as close to the club as she could get with a smile on her face.  This was one of the only things about coming home she’d actually been looking forward to.

Before she reached the door her phone rang, and she didn’t need to see the caller id to know it was Ray. “I know I was supposed to call like four hours ago,” Felicity said, before he could speak.  “And I know it was insane for me to leave when we’re so close to the launch, I just really had some things to take care of and I haven’t seen my mom in like four years and I just—”

“Hey,” he said soothingly on the other end.  “Deep breaths, remember?  I thought we worked through the babbling.”

Felicity sighed, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.  “Yes, right of course.”  She felt herself calm almost immediately as she inhaled and exhaled purposefully.  “How is everything in New York?”

“Lonely,” he answered.  “But I have news from the beta testers of the app.”

Felicity nearly squealed.  “Welllll… I’m waiting with baited breath,” she said biting her lip with nerves. When he didn’t say anything fast enough she continued.  “How bad?”

“It’s not bad,” he chuckled. “In fact they said, and I quote, ‘Felicity’s work is the most revolutionary thing we’ve seen in nearly a decade’. They want us to rush the release date, and marketing thinks we can up the price by ten percent with no fear of revenue loss.”

Felicity let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.  The bad memories of the day were fading and everything in New York was starting to come back into focus.  “I needed to hear that, almost as much as I needed to hear your voice,” she said, a smile in her voice.

“Well you could hear me better if you were home,” he suggested and she could tell he was smirking. “When are you coming back? I hate waking up without you.”

“Soon, I promise. I have to go, but I love you.”  She had already been in Alabama longer than she’d expected— far longer than she’d wanted to be there.  It was like this nasty gravitational pull that wouldn’t let her leave.  But she’d gotten out once, and this time she had way more going for her than when she’d left before.  She just had to keep herself focused on that.

“Love you too,” Ray added before ending the call.

Felicity dropped her cell phone into her purse and steeled her nerves as she turned back toward the club and headed for the door.

—

The familiar jazz that always reminded Felicity of this place flowed through the cramped space as she pushed her way inside.  The vibe of Verdant had always been unique to itself, but since the younger Queen sibling had taken over it had become one of a kind.  Thea had melded her own personal style with the southern bar aesthetic to provide entertainment with billiards and an almost 1920’s speakeasy feel with live bluesy jazz shows nightly.

Felicity’s eyes scanned the place- for who she wasn’t really sure- but she made her way through the crowds of cutoff blue jeans and cowboy boot clad females and flapper-dress wearing waitresses looking for a familiar (or perhaps friendly?) face.

Then again who was she kidding, she knew exactly who she was seeking out.  And then her voice stood out from the crowd.  “Well well well, if it isn’t my favorite sister-in-law back from the dead.”  

Felicity felt a grin break out across her face as she turned to face Thea, who was rushing toward her with open arms and a giddy expression.  “I knew you’d come back eventually,” Thea whispered as the women embraced.

“The place is amazing,” Felicity said, releasing Thea from their tight hug. “I’m beyond proud of you.”

“You’re just saying that because you love me,” Thea shrugged with a grin. “So did I know that you were coming?”

“Not unless you developed clairvoyant abilities since the last time we spoke,” Felicity replied. “Honestly, I came to see your brother.”

“Oooh intrigued, yet confused. Last time we Skyped there was a very prominent guy. Did that change?”  Thea had an arm full of empty liquor bottles that most likely needed to be restocked.  The loud music from the band on stage made Felicity pull in closer to Thea.

“No he’s still prominent,” Felicity relented flashing Thea her left hand. “Very prominent.”

“Whoa,” the younger Queen grabbed her hand, examining the ring. “That’s some serious ice. I bet Ollie had a fit.”

“Your brother is acting like a child, not that I expected anything different.”

“Well he always did hold on tightly to the things he cares about most,” she said giving Felicity a knowing look. “I gotta get back to work. But anything you want from the bar is on me.”

Felicity nodded, watching Thea head off to the stockroom and then made her way toward the bar.

“I need a Long Island Iced Tea,” she told the bartender.  “Unless you can think of something with more liquor in it.”

He smirked and poured the contents of her drink into a shaker.  Felicity’s eyes wandered around the bar.  If she knew Oliver as well as she thought she did, he’d be…. yep, there he was at the far corner of the place where dart boards and pool tables were set up in a long row.  He was chatting up a skinny brunette as he leaned on a pool stick.

Grabbing her drink from the bar, Felicity tossed her hair over her shoulder and headed toward the man in question.  Only to stop short when someone else caught her eye.

“Lyla?” Felicity questioned.  The woman standing in front of her must be closing in on full term if the size of her stomach was any indication.

It took a moment before recognition hit on the woman’s face.  “Well I’ll be,” Lyla said, leaning in for a quick hug.  “Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity nodded with a tight smile.  She hadn’t gone by Smoak in longer than she could remember.  “What are you doing here?” Felicity asked.  “Shouldn’t you be in a lamaze class?  Or a maternity ward?”

Lyla smiled but looked uncomfortable.  “The little one isn’t due for a few more weeks.  I figure it’s my last bit of freedom, even if I can’t drink.”  She cleared her throat.  “How’s everything with you?  Your momma says you’ve got some new computer you’re working on?”

“It’s just an app actually,” Felicity answered.  “It’s dropping on Android and Apple in just a few weeks.”

“Oh!” Lyla exclaimed.  “I took a class over at the college annex about app making.  Is it really as easy as they say?”

Felicity fought hard to keep the words about her sixty hour work weeks and four hour night’s sleep to herself.  “You know it really isn’t,” she answered plainly.  “I have to catch someone, but you be sure to tell John I said hi.”

“Give our love to Donna,” Lyla answered, letting Felicity slip passed her.  Felicity took a long sip of her iced tea before making her way toward Oliver.  She stopped directly behind him.

“Mind if I join in on the fun?” she asked, watching his shoulders tense at the sound of her voice.

Oliver turned slowly, giving Felicity a better look at the woman he was with.  “Actually we do,” he said, voice sounding exhausted.  Point 3 for Felicity?  She could only hope that wearing him down meant he would finally sign the papers.

Felicity extended her hand to the woman.  “Hi,” she said with a bright smile.  “I’m so sorry for interrupting your date.  I just need to… can I borrow him for a minute?  We’ve got some unfinished business we need to discuss and my immediate plans are somewhat reliant on him cooperating with me.”

The woman looked to Oliver waiting for him to say something.

“Helena will you give us a second,” he pulled her close dropping a kiss to her cheek. “Why don’t you go grab us some drinks.”

“Sure,” Helena stood with a smile on her face. One that could almost be mistaken for kindness. That is if when she passed Felicity she hadn’t muttered something resembling the words, blonde bimbo. Seemed like Oliver had clearly lost a bit in the taste department when it came to women.

“So what?  You followed me to my sister’s club?” Oliver questioned his eyes trained on her.

“Yes because I live to trail you like a lost puppy dog,” she snarked taking the pool cue from his hands. “I assumed you’d be here. Considering Starling has exactly two places that serve alcohol it wasn’t that hard to deduce.”

“Felicity I’m really not in the mood to do this back and forth with you all night,” he relented sitting on the edge of the table. “Can we like call a truce for 12 hours or so?”

She wanted her papers signed, she wanted to head home, and sleep in her own apartment. But she also knew Oliver well enough to know that sometimes you really did have to play nice to get what you want.

Arms wrapped around Felicity from behind holding her in place. She tensed, but only until she saw Oliver’s eyes blaze in annoyance.  Such a reaction meant their visitor could only be one person.

“Hello Tommy,” she said, feeling his lips brush her cheek.

“My two favorite people in one place,” he replied letting her go.  Tommy claimed the seat beside Oliver and proceeded to empty the contents of Felicity’s drink. “Hey buddy, your wife’s in town.”

“Thanks for the update,” Oliver replied dryly. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, I had a date,” he said before winking at Felicity. “Don’t worry babe she’s got nothing on you.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, taking her drink back and frowning. “You owe me a Long Island.”

“My apologies, m’lady,” Tommy bowed, before Oliver elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow.”

“Could you refrain from flirting with my wife?”

“Well someone’s gotta do it. I mean look at her, she deserves to be treated like a queen,” he paused smiling. “Pun intended.”

“Maybe if you worked as hard on your ability to shoot pool as you do on your flirting, I wouldn’t have to whoop your ass every time we played,” Oliver said, pulling the pool cue from Felicity’s hands and lining up a shot.

“He talks a good game Meg,” Tommy said circling the table until he was at the rack of sticks.  The name rolled off his tongue after years of practice and Felicity couldn’t help but smile a little bit at it.  He’d taken to using her middle name (Meghan, or sometimes just Meg for short) as a sort of pet-name years ago and she’d nearly forgotten about it until now. “But I think our combined forces could take him down. You in?”

Felicity grinned.  “Now that is a proposition I can get behind, Merlyn.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is starting off on the long climb upwards. Clearly Felicity and Oliver have a lot of issues they need to work through. So we hope you enjoy the goodies in here... be on the lookout for some dialogue callbacks.
> 
> P.S. You guys have truly been amazing. All the feedback has been wonderful and we've appreciated every comment, kudo, bookmark, reblog, and like. Words are love-- you've read ours, don't forget to leave yours. :)

Two (at least she thought it was two) Long Island Iced Teas and countless shots later, Felicity was pretty out of it. She had missed the last three shots she’d tried to take, she was starting to slur her words and she was pretty sure if looks could kill, Helena would have murdered Felicity more times than she could count by now.

Tommy was leaning over the pool table, lining up his shot when she stumbled over and leaned in close. She was giggling because she couldn’t stop herself. “Tommy,” she stage whispered to him. “Don’t screw this up.” She attempted-- and failed-- to maintain some semblance of seriousness. “Screw…” she repeated, another giggle bubbling up and escaping and her eyes somehow finding Oliver’s across the table.

His stone expression never wavered, even as he moved from beside Helena toward Felicity. Oliver’s hands went to her waist and he guided her to a stool near the wall. “Maybe you should sit the rest of this one out,” he said sternly.

“Ollie!” Tommy said, his voice too-loud and over animated. “You’ve got the whole place wondering now.” Everyone’s attention went to Tommy who had overindulged right along with Felicity. “Are you going to divorce this girl or not?”

Oliver shot another glare to his friend. With all her tallying, Felicity had wished she’d started keeping track of every glare Oliver had shot at someone since she’d been back. Probably hundreds.

“Well,” Oliver said, taking a shot and sinking another ball. “It’s been seven years. I’d think another few days wouldn’t kill her. Much as one might wish it would.”

The entire bar was a chorus of ‘ooooo’ but Felicity just rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what’s more likely to kill me,” she answered. “Being back in this god-forsaken town or having to deal with you again. I mean what’s so hard about signing your name? I know you learned how to do it. I might have pulled you along through high school but I know you at least got the basics down.”

“Hey,” Tommy said, pulling Felicity’s attention away from Oliver. “You don’t know half of what Oliver has--”

“Let her think what she wants,” Oliver cut in.

Felicity hopped off her stool and moved toward the two friends. “No, come on, tell me how wrong I am. Tell me how everything’s changed, because nothing about this damn place has changed. It’s the same people and the same gossip and the same ‘ole everything.”

“That’s not fair,” Tommy contested.

Felicity turned on him. “Oh, there is one thing that changes, isn’t there Tommy?” she scoffed. “The constant rotation of women. Have you screwed every available woman within a fifty mile radius or are there a few still on your to-do list? Your mother would have been so proud.”

Tommy dropped the pool cue onto the table, his eyes never leaving Felicity’s. “Well, I think I’ve had just about enough fun for one night,” he said, clearly fuming, and stormed out, pushing passed the crowd that had gathered around the group.

“I was just joking around,” Felicity said, feeling somewhat guilty that her ability to keep her mouth shut was clearly not running at full capacity. 

Thea had rounded the corner just as Tommy disappeared. She moved to Oliver grabbing his arm. “Maybe you should get her home, Ollie?” Thea said.

Felicity was about to protest before Oliver picked her up tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. “Oliver Queen, I am perfectly capable of walking all on my own,” she hissed, punching his back. “And just because you have these perfect strong muscles, that go along with your nicely sculpted face… I should really stop talking now.”

“That would be my preference,” he called over his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed Thea’s cheek before heading toward the exit. 

Blood rushed to Felicity’s head from being upside down for so long and in her inebriated state it was enough to make her feel like she was either going to pass out or vomit all over him.

“Put me down!” Felicity yelled once they were outside. Her hands were at his back, hitting him again, even if she knew it wouldn’t hurt him. “You made me leave my purse in there. And I am not a child. You don’t need to--”

Oliver set her down on the ground, hard, and she found herself staring up at him angrily. “For being such a grown up, you sure do know how to act like you’re still a kid, don’t you?” He asked, clearly fuming.

“How dare you carry me out of there like that,” she spat back, turning on her heel to head back inside to retrieve her purse. Unfortunately for Felicity, the brunette with the dagger eyes was coming toward her, carrying her purse. Felicity stalked toward her, snatching the bag from the woman’s hands. “And you,” she said to Helena. “Need better taste in men. Because this one is a real piece of--”

Oliver’s hands were on her again and Felicity found herself flailing as he pulled her toward her car.

“Ugh fine, I’ll stop talking to your girlfriend,” Felicity said, adding more emphasis on the last word than necessary, making herself sound like a snotty teenager. “As soon as I find my dang keys I’m leaving this place for good. Divorce papers be damned.”

One second she was digging around for her keys in her bag and the next thing she knew it had flown out of her hands. Once she focused long enough to see where it had gone, her eyes narrowed at Oliver who was sifting through the contents of her purse. “I know your momma taught you better manners than to go through a lady’s purse.”

“You point me in the direction of a lady and I’ll be happy to stay away,” he answered, locating the keys and shoving the purse back in her hands. “You’re crazy if you think you’re going anywhere behind the wheel tonight.”

Oliver hit a button on the key fob, unlocking the doors. Felicity stood there in a huff watching as he pulled open the passenger door and without wasting any time pushed her inside and closed the door behind her. She had half a mind to yell at him, to tell him that she wasn’t going anywhere with him, but she could feel the contents of her stomach churning and she knew that saying anything right now wasn’t the greatest idea in the world.

So instead she watched as Oliver talked closely with Helena and then handed something to her. Felicity wasn’t sure what mixture of booze and greasy food she’d eaten to have her stomach gurgling the way it was, but she knew it wasn’t going to end well. She knocked furiously on the window until she got Oliver’s attention. Motioning for the window to go down, she was grateful when he hit the remote start on the fob and she could put her window down for air.

Oliver stepped closer to the car, leaning against the roof, looking down at Felicity. Helena made her way over as well, although at that point, all Felicity could see were their shoes.

“Looks like I get to drive you and your car to Donna’s,” Oliver said dryly.

“Not there,” Felicity said. “Anywhere but there.”

\--

The drive was short, but Oliver seemed hell bent on hitting every pothole in town. So by the time he parked her rental in front of the house, Felicity felt like she was going to be sick...again. She barely managed to open the door before crawling to the bushes and dry heaving. 

He was there within seconds, twisting her hair back and holding it from her face, and if it was any other time, Felicity might have thanked him. Okay maybe not, but it was still nice.

Once she felt well enough to try standing she held her hand out as Oliver pulled her to her feet.

“You brought me here? Why?” she groaned leaning more into him then she meant to.

“You told me not to take you home,” he sounded tired. “And you sorta molotoved your friendship with Tommy earlier, so I doubt he’d be happy if I dropped you there.”

“Oh god, Tommy,” she left her face fall to his shoulder. “He’s never going to speak to me again. I’d deserve it too.”

“Stop that. I’m not joining your pity party, besides Tommy’s a big boy, he’ll get over it,” he said sitting her down on the porch steps. Oliver went back to the car, grabbing her purse and locking it up.

When he returned Felicity eyed him. “Where did your girlfriend get to?” It was petty and childish, she knew, but she couldn’t really stop the words from coming out. Not that at the moment she wanted to.

“I told her to take my bike home, and I’d get it from her tomorrow,” he replied. 

“Is she your girl now? I mean your girl girl.”

“Why do you care? You’ve got a fiance, so why do you care if Helena’s my girl or whatever?”

She dropped her gaze focusing on the edge of the steps. “Because I’m use to being your girl. It’s not something I can easily shake off.”

She didn’t expect him to reply, and of course he didn’t. He just helped her stand, and when it was obvious that her balance was having none of that, he scooped her up carrying her inside, all the way to the master bedroom. 

Once she was settled back on the pillows, her head swimming from exhaustion and booze, she could almost swear she heard him whisper. 

“You will always be my girl Felicity.” But that was probably her dreaming, because Oliver Queen was many things, but a sap wasn’t one of them.  
\---

Felicity groaned when she found consciousness again. It was bright outside, too bright and the curtains were open and the sun was right in her face. She rolled over onto her side, groaning again, more loudly this time. Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry and she wasn’t sure she could actually open her eyes for fear of her retinas being burned out of her head.

She took a deep breath in through her nose and froze instantly. She wasn’t in her bed at her mother’s house. It was then that the events of the previous night flooded her mind. Everything she’d said to Tommy, and to Oliver. And… had she really puked on Oliver’s girlfriend’s shoes while hanging her head out the window of her rental car?

“Please let that have just been a dream,” she whispered to herself, because really, how much gossip could one woman conjure in three days? Felicity was probably headed for a record.

Cautiously she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Unlike the common spaces of the house, the master bedroom had been updated sometime over the last seven years. It had more of a bachelor feel than it had when it was the room she shared with Oliver. Her vanity table had been replaced with an overstuffed arm chair and reading lamp. Clothes scattered the floor and furniture. She felt cautiously under the covers. She was still in her clothes. That was a relief at least.

Felicity pushed herself up and felt a new wave of nausea hit her. Her hand went to her head until she caught sight of something on the bed beside her. Something that looked an awful lot like papers. She wrote off the sinking pit in her stomach as the hangover because it certainly had nothing to do with Oliver finally signing the papers. That was crazy.

Forcing herself out of bed, Felicity called her mother to let her know she was alright, that she had some errands to run and that she was planning on heading back to New York later, possibly that afternoon. At the very least she had some people to apologize to before leaving. She slid back into her shoes, shoved the papers in her bag and headed out to where her rental car was still sitting in the driveway where Oliver had left it the night before. Apparently the incident with Helena hadn’t been a dream… she would also need a car wash before returning her rental.

She spent the morning getting rid of her hangover with a drive-thru burrito that she really shouldn’t have eaten and then a long, hot shower back at her mom’s place. She considered trying to track Tommy down, but she didn’t know where he worked and she didn’t want to upset him more during the workday than she had the night before.

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time she made it back to Oliver’s. She wasn’t even sure why she was going back there. Anything else she had to say to him could easily been done over the phone, or via text message or email. But something told her she had to do this face to face. This final goodbye or whatever it was. She couldn’t let last night be the last time she saw him.

Once she stepped out of the car she saw him, at the end of the drive working on his bike, shirtless of course. Archer wandered over to her, tail wagging as he did. 

“Hey boy,” she greeted, petting him quickly. Oliver looked up at the sound of her voice, and if she wasn’t mistaken a smile was on his face.

“See you’re still standing,” he mused, wiping the grease from his hands on a rag. “I thought you’d still be sleeping off last night.”

Felicity cleared her throat, taking a few steps closer to where he was still bent over the motorcycle. “About last--” she started.

“Don’t worry about it,” Oliver answered, cutting her off. “We all have our moments. Besides, I suppose it’s not like I’m innocent in the whole thing.”

She nodded, the frown stuck on her face. She had so many things she wanted to say to him but couldn’t find the words. How was it that he seemed to bring out the least eloquent, hardest-headed, stubborn side of her? It was a gift, she supposed. He always had pushed her hard. 

“Have you talked to Tommy?” she asked quietly, not sure she wanted the answer.

Oliver sighed, standing and wiping the back of his arm across his forehead. “What are you really doing here, Felicity? I signed your papers.” His voice held less malice and more curiosity now.

It was a good question, she had to admit. One that she had asked herself more than once on the drive to his house. “I put the money back in your account,” she answered, by way of mostly ignoring his question. She still hadn’t figured out the answer yet, and she wasn’t about to give him one before she knew herself.

He nodded, moving toward Archer and petting the dog’s head. Oliver picked up a dark grey tshirt and pulled it over his head. “I like what you did in there,” he said, gesturing to the house. “I’ll probably keep it that way for the open house.”

Felicity’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You’re selling?” she asked.

Oliver shrugged. “I’ve been considering it. Been spending a lot of time up in Montgomery lately and it’s too far for me to commute. Besides, no reason to keep the place anymore.”

She had a sinking feeling that he was referring to the signed divorce papers. After all, the place was a home that they had shared together. And now she was going off and marrying someone else. She could understand the desire to leave memories in the past. She certainly didn’t take anything but clothes with her when she left for New York. The wine bottle on the mantel inside had been a surprise for her. Oliver wasn’t much of one for sentiment, yet he’d kept it all those years. A small twinge of something panged in her heart again, making her bite her bottom lip.

“Montgomery?” she repeated. Trusting her voice only enough to ask about things that didn’t involve the two of them together. “Does that have anything to do with all the money you’ve got saved up?”

Oliver smiled, and for a moment Felicity was caught off guard by it. Not because he was smiling, but because it was the special smile, the one that he used to only give to her. Her breath hitched in her throat and she froze. Her stomach and heart seemed to have cut off communication with her brain. Her brain which was screaming at them not to be affected by Oliver. He took a few steps closer to her, holding out a helmet. “I want to show you something,” he said quietly.

Felicity swallowed hard, giving her head a small shake. “I can’t,” she said quietly.

The mask went up again and Oliver gave her a look like he wasn’t surprised by her answer. “Can’t?” he repeated. “Or won’t?”

“Both?” she said, not meeting his eyes. He’d moved back toward the bike, sticking the second helmet on the back where it fit snuggly.

“The Felicity I knew was always up for an adventure,” he said, his voice equal parts wistful and challenging.

She sighed. “The Felicity you knew… I’m not her anymore Oliver.” The words tasted sour in her mouth and she could see the realization slowly register on his face. He nodded once and swung his leg over the bike.

“No,” he said quietly. “I guess you’re not.” The motorcycle sprang to life under Oliver’s touch and Felicity took a few steps backwards out of his way. She watched as he sped off, kicking up dust in his wake, leaving her with more hollowness in her chest than she’d felt in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love goes out to all of you amazing lovelies who are reading, commenting, sharing and leaving kudos on this story. We appreciate each and every one of you. Not TOO much Olicity in this chapter, but Felicity's got some other relationships to mend too. This marks the halfway point of our story and there is much goodness to come. And don't forget to leave us some love. ;)

She’d always loved the house. Okay house was a modest term, the Carmichael estate was more like a castle wrapped in southern charm. But still every time she thought of it she’d flashback to being ten years old, riding her bike up and down the the street with Oliver and Tommy tailing after her. She’d stop in front of the house to wait for them, wishing more than anything she could live under that roof. But those were things she hadn’t thought of in years, and she had more recent memories to absolve.

Felicity had been at the post office, where she’d run into Cisco Ramon, who worked there. He had always had a ease about him and it hadn’t been hard for her to get him talking. Cisco told her about Tommy’s job at the investment firm, that he was working with a conservation group to build an investment strategy to purchase the old Carmichael estate.

So there she stood, on the front step of the main building of the estate, nervously fidgeting as she tried to decide whether or not to knock.

It took her a few moments, but finally Felicity knocked. She was somewhat surprised when an older woman in a maid’s outfit opened the door almost immediately with a soft smile. “I was just about to come out and ask you if you wanted some tea, miss,” the maid said.

Felicity laughed awkwardly. “Yeah… just working up the courage to knock. I’ve got something big I need to talk to someone about and I really didn’t want to have to and… is Tommy Merlyn here by any chance?”

“Oh yes, he’s here every weekend,” she replied, motioning for Felicity to step inside. “He’s been a blessing to us all. He really cares about keeping this place just as it is. Lady Carmichael isn’t doing too well any longer, and Tommy makes sure he comes by to check up on her and the property. He’s out back fixing the old porch swing. You’re welcome to go see him. I’ll bring you two out some sweet tea in a minute.”

“Thank you,” she said, following the hall down to the back door. She stepped outside to see Tommy with a toolbox at his feet, messing with the swing.  
Felicity grinned at him working so intently. “I remember a time when you could barely pump your own gas, now you’re fixing porch swings?”

He turned towards her, his ever present smile missing from his face.

“I understand if I’m the last person in the world you want to talk to ever again,” she said, leaning against one of the columns. “What I said last night, it was awful and you deserve so much better than that.”

“You’re not the last person, you’re at least above Joseph Stalin,” he replied, hooking the swing back together. “But hey, you were right. I mean it’s not like I’ve ever had a relationship that lasted longer than a week.”

“You’re a good person, Tommy,” Felicity said with a shrug. “And just because you haven’t found the right person doesn’t make what I said right. And I’m sure Rebecca is very proud of the man you’ve become.”

He took a seat on the swing, testing it out a little. “How’s Ollie?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on now, I’m not the only one you took verbal swings at last night,” he smiled, reaching out for her hand. She let him pull her into the seat next to him.

“He signed the papers,” she replied, pursing her lips. “I guess it’s time to head back to New York.”

“Unless,” he started, meeting her eyes. “I mean Meg come on. Are you really ready to leave us all behind again?”

“I wasn’t trying to leave you all behind. I was just trying to breathe a little.”

“Seven years is a lot breathing room,” he said, putting a hand on her knee. “Look I’m not gonna get in between you and Oliver, and the years worth of therapy you both could benefit from. But maybe you could stick around a few days. Say proper goodbyes to those who care about you.”

“Would they even want to hear it?” she asked, with a frown.

“Believe it or not, you are a beloved member of the community, and it kinda left a hole the last time you just up and left,” he pushed his feet so the swing would move back and forth. “Don’t do that again okay? Promise?”

“Promise.” She gave Tommy a quick smile and headed back through the house and toward the front door. Don’t disappear for another seven years. She could do that. Probably.

Felicity was starting to feel a little better about the whole situation as she made her way down the front steps of the house, until something caught her eye. Or rather, she caught someone else’s eye. A man parked halfway back the semi-circle driveway was getting out of his car, camera in hand. He snapped a quick picture of her and Felicity froze.

“Oh, you have no idea how glad I am to see you,” he said, snapping another shot and then zooming in for a third.

“Umm… can I help you?” Felicity asked, and for the first time she realized how much of her accent had come back in the last few days.

“Barry Lowenstein from the New Yorker,” the man said with a smile. “You are quite a difficult woman to find.”

Felicity cleared her throat, taking another couple steps toward Mr. Lowenstein. “And why exactly are you looking for me?” she questioned.

The man had the camera up to his face again, clicking photo after photo of Felicity and the surrounding foliage, house, grounds, everything. “Oh, Mayor Palmer has requested a piece on her son’s new bride-to-be. I was happy to hear that you had returned home to Alabama for a visit and decided to make my way down for some interviews… kind of a natural setting type thing.”

Felicity nodded slowly. Ray’s mother had done this? She could feel her blood boiling but she kept her composure. She should have guessed with the way that woman could be that she would do something like this. Sending a reporter down without warning. “And you’re here because…”

“Because this is your home of course,” Mr. Lowenstein answered. “And what a lovely estate it is too. It must have been magical growing up here.” He brushed past her and headed up the stairs toward the front door.

“Just like a dream,” Felicity remarked through gritted teeth. “But see I was just headed out, so now is really not a great time.”

“Oh,” his face fell as he snapped another photo. “I suppose I could pop back later, meet the whole family.”

“You know what, now would be better,” she said pulling him towards the house. “But no one’s really around. And my family’s very private, so no photography in the house. Grandma’s rules.”

Felicity made her way quickly back up the steps with Mr. Lowenstein in tow. She peeked her head inside the door and, seeing that for the moment it was clear, she pulled him inside. She hoped the maid wouldn’t be back through. Or anyone else for that matter. It would be a nightmare trying to explain it all to everyone.

“Oh wow, what a place,” Mr. Lowenstein said, taking in the paintings on the wall in the front hallway. “How old is it?”

Felicity kept hold of the man’s arm, keeping him from wandering too far. She needed to be able to make a quick exit if anyone happened to come through. “Umm, it was built in the 1860’s by my great, great grandfather,” she lied, trying to remember the history of the house as best as possible. “His name was Charles Carmichael. One of the first to settle here in Starling.”

“Fascinating,” Mr. Lowenstein answered and, to his credit, he actually sounded fascinated. He looked around, moving deeper into the house. Felicity followed, if only to keep him out of sight of anyone who might be still around.

She pulled him toward a door up on the left. “Over here we have the kitchen…” she peeked into the small window in the door, seeing the maid loading up a tray with some tea and sandwiches. “But our chef really doesn’t like to be bothered when she is working. So we should probably start over here.” She yanked him away from the door and across the hallway. She was going to have to get him out of the house, and soon. But she wasn’t sure how.

A noise from the kitchen startled her and Felicity reached for the closest door, a closet, and pulled Mr. Lowenstein inside. “This is my favorite part of the whole house,” she whispered quietly, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket and turning on the flashlight for a bit of light in the blackened space. “We all used to play in here when we were kids, but it has so much history it’s bound to make a wonderful story.”

“We’re in a closet,” the man answered back, in a hushed whisper of his own.

“Yes!” Felicity exclaimed, and then covered her mouth promptly. “Yes,” she said quieter this time. “But this closet is famous. It was part of the underground railroad.”

“That is definitely interesting,” Mr. Lowenstein said. “But I don’t think that’s really the kind of story the mayor was looking for. Also, why are we whispering?”

“Ghosts,” Felicity said, blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. “The whole place is haunted by ghosts from the civil war. Bloody battles were fought here on this very estate.” She sounded as looney as she felt, she was sure of it. But Mr. Lowenstein seemed to be eating up her story. Before he could ask any more questions, she cracked the door open and peeked her head out. “I think we may want to continue this—”

“Felicity?”

At the sound of her name she turned, finding Tommy coming from the kitchen door. Mr. Lowenstein was still halfway in the closet and came out behind her. Felicity felt her face flushing. “Tommy, hey,” she said with a tense look in his direction.

“What are you doing in the closet?” Tommy asked, a curious smile playing on his lips.

Felicity cleared her throat. “I was just showing Mr. Lowenstein here around,” she answered. “He came down from New York to do a story on the family.”

“Miss Carmichael has always told wonderful stories about the estate she grew up on. Her fiance’s mother, the mayor of New York as I’m sure you’re aware, thought it prudent to put a story out about her daughter-to-be.”

Felicity watched Tommy carefully as he took in all of this new information. She hoped that whatever pain she’d caused him could be set aside for the time being. She needed this reporter to go back to New York with a lovely tale of Felicity Carmichael, not some sordid story about the imposter that she knew she really was.

“Well,” Tommy said, extending his hand to the reporter. “Felicity has many talents and gifts, but when it comes to the history of this place she usually leaves the story telling to me. I’m Tommy, her cousin.”

A wave of relief washed over her and she shot Tommy a silent and thankful look. Tommy ushered them around the estate, showing Mr. Lowenstein all the sights. Tommy explained both civil war stories and made up family history with the same casual and charming quality that for a moment even Felicity began to believe him. The maids and cook chatted amiably with the three of them and any time someone seemed confused about Felicity’s presence, Tommy would laugh it off like they were all in on some joke.

“We all decided when we heard Felicity was coming back that everyone would pretend like they hadn’t heard of her,” Tommy mused as they made their way toward Mr. Lowenstein’s car. “My idea of course. To give her a hard time for staying away for so long.”

“Just the charm of a small town,” Felicity smiled with a shrug. “What can you do?”

“Well, I have more than enough for a good story Miss Carmichael. Thank you for your time,” Mr. Lowenstein said, getting into his car.

Felicity watched as he drove out of sight, not releasing the breath she’d been holding until she was sure he was gone.

“What does a stroke feel like, because I’m 40% sure I almost had one,” she said looking over to Tommy, who was smirking wildly.

“You feeling hot over there, because I do believe your pants are on fire,” he joked earning him a playful shot to the arm. “Hey you shouldn’t abuse family.”

“Haha, you’re so funny,” she rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Thank you.”

“I got your back no matter what. Always.”

She pulled him into a hug, because even when she didn’t deserve it, Tommy was always there for her.

—

She decided to take Tommy’s advice. It wasn’t fair to her friends to just cut and run without any kind of goodbye, and what better way to mend her fences than the annual Starling City Firelight Festival. It was one a few celebrations from her youth that she had looked forward to every year, and she couldn’t help the smile that played on her face when she remembered it was happening that night.

She walked among the crowds dodging flailing cotton candy being wielded by spirited kids. She finally spotted Lyla over by the picnic tables, Thea sitting with her.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked hands shoved in the pockets of her jacket.

The pair turned to face her smiling when they did.

“Of course,” Lyla said patting the bench next to her, and Felicity didn’t hesitate before claiming the spot. “We kinda thought you’d be long gone by now. Not me, but John. In fact thanks for sticking around now he owes me twenty bucks.”

She let out a short laugh meeting Thea’s gaze. “I’m sorry, about last night.”

“Oh please you are so not the first person to get plastered in my place,” she reached over squeezing Felicity’s hand. “Water under the bridge ‘kay?”

She mouthed thank you, just before Lyla stood, announcing her need to find the restroom.

“I cannot wait for that woman to give birth already,” Thea said when their friend was out of earshot. “I’m ready to spoil the kid rotten.”

Felicity wanted to add something, but just then Helena walked past, making a point to tsk loud enough for the blonde to hear, and then shooting her a death glare.

“Well that’s one person to scratch off the Hanukkah card list,” she said playing with a napkin. “It’s not like i meant to ruin her shoes. She has to realize that a drunken person cannot control where they throw up.”

“It’s probably more of the Oliver thing than the shoe thing,” Thea replied biting her lip instantly. “Not that we talk about that. We have a strict no Ollie policy.”

“No Thea, wait. What Oliver thing?”

The younger Queen paused to consider her words before speaking. “Well Helena’s been trying to score a date with him since like forever. But it’s always been clear he’s not over you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He took a trip,” she said. “About a year or so after you left. Worst kept secret in Starling if you ask me, but he doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“I’m gonna need more clues to finish this puzzle.”

“He went to see you, in New York. I’m not even supposed to know, but our mom found out and royally chewed him out for it. You know how she was. Screamed about how he could do better. And he shut her down. Told her it was you who could better, and that he couldn’t face you then or ever again until he figured his life out. He’s been trying ever since.”

Felicity’s mind was spinning and she found herself fidgeting with the engagement ring from Ray around her finger. “Do you think that’s why…” she paused, not sure she wanted to give life to the words haunting her. “Why he sent the papers back so many times?”

Thea shrugged. “If I had to make a guess,” the younger Queen answered. Silence hung between them for a moment, making the festival noise in the background seem deafening. “Funny how things don’t work out sometimes, isn’t it?”

A man came up, putting his arm around Thea’s shoulder. He kissed her cheek. Felicity smiled. “It’s funny how they do,” the blonde said, noting the tender look shared between Thea and the man.

“This is Roy,” Thea said quickly, breaking the spell between him and herself and looking back at Felicity. “He’s kind of been the driving force behind the new direction of the bar.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Felicity said with a nod.

“She’s modest,” Roy beamed, giving Thea a quick squeeze. “I just encouraged her to follow her intuition.”

“I figured it worked with you,” Thea said back, nudging him with her hip.

Felicity’s chest tightened at the sight of them. “I want to find John,” she said, swallowing hard. “I will catch up with you two later?”

Thea and Roy nodded and Felicity moved back through the crowd of people as the sky began to darken. She wondered what the feeling was that made her ache at the sight of two people so desperately in love. If someone had asked her last week if she was happy, content, and in a loving relationship, her answer would have been an overwhelming yes. But the engagement ring on her finger felt like it was weighing her down and she needed to clear her head.

Felicity wandered through the crowd, stopping at some of the local vendors, allowing herself to be pulled into conversations with locals that she hadn’t seen in nearly a decade. It did a good job of passing the time and helping to clear her mind. She would enjoy her time down here and she would make a point of coming back every once in a while, but she was going back to New York, to her life there and to Ray.

A band set up on the stage around dusk and Felicity found Thea, Roy, John and Lyla when the music started. A makeshift dance floor had been cleared out in the center of the festival and couples were already dancing when Oliver and Tommy came strolling up to the group.

Felicity had a hard time keeping her eyes off of Oliver, who had shaved and was wearing a button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top button loose. He looked relaxed but in charge. And more grown up than she’d ever seen him look before. 

Someone had supplied Felicity with a glass of wine, for which she was thoroughly grateful. It was somewhat foreign to her, being on terms with Oliver which didn’t include constantly yelling at him, and so the wine was helping to keep her relaxed around him. She had only taken one sip, but she was surprised by the balance of dry and sweet, the earthy and fruity tannins mixing in a delicate and complex balance.

Felicity squinted, trying to get a better look at the wine label on the bottle behind the bar. The bottle was too far away for her to see and the bartender was three customers deep on the other end of the counter so she leaned over, hoping to find the name of the vineyard it was from.

“Honey, what are you doing?” Lyla asked with an amused expression.

Felicity righted herself, feeling a bit embarrassed. She took another sip of wine, savoring the flavor. “I’m trying to find out who makes this wine. I’m wondering if I can have it delivered to New York. It’s really good.”

Diggle sighed, looking between Oliver and Felicity. She wasn’t quite sure why, but then again, he’d always seemed to think they were good for each other. “Hey Oliver,” Diggle said. “Felicity would like to know where she can get some of that fancy label, mixed blend wine.”

Oliver shrugged. “Why are you asking me?”

Felicity’s brow furrowed as she watched the interaction between them. 

And then Lyla piped in. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you’re… all dressed up and…” Lyla didn’t finish.

She wasn’t just imagining it anymore, she was sure of it. “What exactly am I missing here?” Felicity asked, eyeing them all suspiciously. 

The music changed, it’s tempo picking up as the guitars plucked the old familiar tune.

“Oh brother,” she muttered as her friends stood, making their way to the dance floor, Tommy even going off to the other side and sweet talking her momma into dancing with him.

“Hey Oliver,” Lyla said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Whatcha say you twirl me around this dance floor? Johnny never really holds his own.”

Diggle shook his head laughing as Oliver and Lyla began dancing. He came to stand next to Felicity. “I’ll have you know I’m an excellent dancer, she’s just too stubborn to let me lead.”

“You better have the moves to back up that mouth Dig,” she said pulling him with her to the floor.

They danced around the different groups, Diggle making sure to spin and dip at just the right moments, when they finally found a place next to Oliver and Lyla.

“Lyla, your husband says his dancing skills have more to do with your stubbornness, than his talent. He might have a point,” Felicity joked as Dig dipped her again.

“Oh really now,” Lyla let go of Oliver, pulling on Diggle’s arm. “We’ll see about that.”

Before Felicity knew it they had disappeared into the crowd surrounding them.

Oliver held out his hand, a gentle smile on his face. “I may not be Dig, but I can hold my own quite well.”

She hesitated, so close to reaching out and clasping his hand in hers, but at the last second fear took hold and she pulled back. “Could we maybe go and talk instead?”

“It’s probably better if we don’t,” Oliver said and Felicity couldn’t exactly make out the emotion in his tone but she watched him walk off anyway, leaving her standing there in the middle of the dance floor as the final chorus of Sweet Home Alabama lingered in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are lovelies back with another chapter for you. Last chapter was light on the Olicity, but i think we more than make up for it here. Even if it's a tad shorter. To use a cliche here it's short, sweet, and to the point. Just kidding of course there's angst, it's my favorite chapter. 
> 
> We are so appreciative of all of you guys, reading, bookmarking, leaving kudos and commenting. It's remarkable how well this story has been received. Seriously thank you for all your words. We love hearing from you.
> 
> Okay I will stop boring you here. Without further ado, here's chapter 7.

“I’m about dead on my feet. We should head home,” Lyla announced, her head falling to Diggle’s shoulder. Felicity watched them with a wistful smile.

“Okay,” she hugged both of them before pulling back, giving Diggle a stern look. “You take care of her John.”

“Always,” he said kissing the top of Lyla’s head. “You need a ride back to your momma’s?”

She’d only been half listening, catching the sight of Oliver out of the corner of her eye, heading towards the cemetery. He was doing that thing where he was trying not to be noticed, but somehow she could always find him in a crowd.

“Um, actually. I’m gonna hang around a while longer,” she said. “You two have a good night.”

She made her way in the direction Oliver went, curiosity always did get the better of her. Plus something in her gut told her they were well past due for them to talk alone.

Felicity made good time keeping up behind him. She watched him duck under a clump of trees, and she was just about to follow when she heard someone call her name.

She turned to greet Barry and Iris as the couple walked hand in hand to her. “Hey, I didn’t even know you guys were here.”

“Yea, Bare had to work late, so we just got here a while ago,” Iris said looking around. “I’m glad we didn’t miss the bonfire yet.”

Felicity followed her friend’s line of sight to the large pile of wood, smiling when she spotted her mother and Joe, swaying back and forth to the soft beat filling the night’s air.

Iris’ eyes went wide when she noticed, a grin covering her face. “Holy crap are you seeing this?”

Barry kind of rolled his eyes before kissing Iris on the cheek. “I’ll let you two fangirl over this. I’m gonna get something to drink.”

“Bring me back a coke,” Iris called after him, but she wasn’t looking away from their parents. “Felicity, do you know what this means?”

“Calling Joe uncle will get extremely awkward?” she joked, earning her a mock glare. “I’m just joshing you. Clearly this has been brewing for some time. Look at the chemistry.”

Just then Joe dipped Donna, both of them letting out a hearty laugh their eyes shining at each other.

“I’m happy for them,” Iris said finally looking at Felicity. “I mean Daddy’s been so lonely ever since my mom passed. And well Auntie Dee brings out a light in him. She’s good for him.”

“Yea, and Uncle Joe was the only one who got my momma out of the house after pops left,” Felicity added nudging Iris in the arm. “Plus we’d totally be sisters.”

“I always wanted a sister,” Iris said with a smile.

Felicity laughed, watching her mom and Joe reminded her she was on a mission. “Hey Iris, I have to catch up with someone. We’ll talk later?”

“Sure,” Iris replied, before she walked off. Then added, almost as a whisper. “Tell Oliver I say hi.”

—

He was in the far corner of the cemetery, sitting on a bench in front of two large headstones. And she knew immediately who he was there to see.

“Hey dad,” she could hear him just faintly. “You missed the Firelight Festival. Dancing, music, funnel cake as big as your head. Mom, you of course would have hated it, like always.”

Felicity moved closer, trying to keep as silent as possible. She didn’t want him to think she was eavesdropping.

“Thea’s doing well, business seems to be good,” he rambled and she could see a faint smile in the moonlight.  “She hired a new bartender who’s less of an airhead than the last one. And her and Roy are doing great. Which I’m sure Mom would have a few thoughts on. But she’s happy, really happy.”

He paused his hand doing that thing he did when he was nervous or concentrated too much. She looked down, noticing her own hand doing the same thing. She caught herself doing it every once in a while, something she obviously picked up from him. Oliver looked like he was about to continue when her foot crunched a twig.

He turned to meet her eyes, a nervous grin on her face. “I know this looks like I’m trying to spy on you, or like stalk you. But I’m not. I swear.”

“It’s fine,” he said patting the open seat next to him. She hesitated for a moment before closing the gap and claiming the seat as she pulled her jacket tight around her..

“So do you come here often?” she asked, groaning instantly. “Ugh, that sounded like a terrible pick up line.”

He laughed shaking his head. “I missed this, you know. You and me not at each other’s  throats.”

“Yea,” she said pursing her lips. “I guess your mom has no pull will the big guy upstairs, otherwise I would be lightning toast right about now.”

“She didn’t hate you that much.”

“Really?” she raised a brow. “When we were twelve she tried to convince you I was turning you Jewish by letting you eat a lattka.”

“Okay, she wasn’t a Felicity fan,” his eyes focusing back on Moria’s stone. “She wasn’t really great at the whole supportive thing. But I miss her.”

“I’m sorry Oliver,” she said placing a hand over his.

He looked to her, his eyes brimming with tears that he’d never let fall. “You didn’t come to her funeral. I mean I knew we were so far on the outs. And the two of you didn’t get along, but I still thought you’d come.”

She pulled her hand back looking down. “I don’t expect you to believe me, but I did come. I obviously wasn’t seen. But I came.”

“Then why didn’t you see me?”

“I was terrified Oliver. I came down and I got a room in Mobile.  I waited until the service started,” Felicity sighed biting her lip. “And when I got there and I saw you.. I.. I just froze. I couldn’t do that to you. You had just lost your mom, and I knew that you’d be thinking about your dad. I didn’t want to make things any worse. I thought you seeing me would make it worse.”

Oliver was quiet for a moment, letting out a sigh.  “Might’ve been,” he said, voice low and gruff.  “But it would have meant something to see you there just the same.”

Felicity found herself giving him a smile, despite the tears stinging her eyes.  “Why does it have to be so complicated?” she asked, swiping a hand under her eyes to catch the tears.

“What?”

“Everything,” she said.  “Life.  Us.”  A dam broke somewhere inside her and emotions sprang free that she’d been trying to keep at bay for too long.  There was something she couldn’t deny between her and Oliver.  And she wasn’t sure if it was just that he was her first love and that they would always have a connection, or if it was something more.  She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, causing his eyes to find hers again.

“Seems like you were enjoying yourself out there tonight,” he said, blue eyes locked on blue eyes in the darkness.

“I have a life in New York, Oliver,” she whispered.  “A good one, and I’m happy there.”  Felicity heaved a sigh.  “But then I come back down here after all this time and it feels like it could fit too.  I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

Felicity’s eyes fell to where their hands were intertwined.  It felt wrong but still right- something she could never describe fully.  She knew that Ray was still back in New York waiting for her.  At the thought of his name she pulled her hand from Oliver’s.

“Why are you trying to choose one?” he asked, his voice a little stiffer at the loss of contact.

She knew she could never have it all.  Life was never that kind.  Sooner or later she would have to choose.  She thought she already had, but in just a few short days being back in Starling, she seemed to be questioning more than just her choice of where to live.  It was more about what made her happy, who she wanted to invest a life in, what kind of a life it would be without the people she loved– either in New York or in Starling– and what was she willing to give up forever in order to make whatever dream was most important come true.

“No one can have everything,” she said quietly.

“Hey,” Oliver said, nudging her shoulder.  “Remember the time we snuck a ride in the trunk of my mom’s car up to the vineyard?  Remember where she found us?”

Felicity smiled at the memory.  “We were trying to re-create that first bottle of wine we ever tried by picking our own grapes,” she laughed.

He nodded, standing and moving a few paces away from her.  “I still go out there sometimes.  When the wind blows right sometimes I can still hear those two little kids laughing and running through the vineyard.”  He smiled then, wistful and reminiscent of better days, easier days, happier days.

“I dream about it sometimes.  That night in the wine cellar with the broken glass.  Two kids who didn’t have a clue of what they were doing just staring into each other’s eyes.  You would have kissed me then if I’d let you.”

Oliver laughed, tilting his head to the side as if it might help him figure her out better.  “I would have kissed you, huh?” he asked.

Felicity smiled, unable to stop herself.

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened between us if my mother hadn’t given me that ultimatum?” he questioned, stepping back toward her.

“Oliver please don’t do this,” she asked, voice low and pleading.  She couldn’t do the what if game with him tonight.  She’d spent too many years rolling around that question in her head.

“I just thought that maybe–”

She held her hands up.  “Please, just stop dangling maybes.”

He sat back down beside her and waited a moment for her to collect her thoughts before speaking again.  “Felicity, I need you to hear me out.  Just once.  And then if you want, I’ll never bring it up again.”  When she didn’t object, he continued.  “I never realized what a huge burden it was for you, dealing with my mother.  I should have been better about standing up for you.  I let her scheming and her talks of my inheritance come between us in a way that I never should have.”

Felicity felt a lump in her throat that she couldn’t swallow down.  “I was so ashamed,” she whispered, unable to look him in the face.  “Nothing I ever did felt good enough.  And I just… needed a new life.”

“You were better than good enough, Felicity,” Oliver said, his voice matching her whisper.  His eyes were understanding and kind and Felicity felt herself relax beside him.  “I’m so proud of you,” he said, eyes searching hers for recognition, for acceptance of his apology, for understanding.

She nodded in reply.

“I’m just sorry that I didn’t give you the wedding you deserved.  Or the marriage for that matter,” Oliver sighed, wiping a hand down his face.  “I’m sure this next one will work out better for you.”

Felicity smiled as warmth spread through her at his words and the way he looked at her in the moonlight.  And for a moment all the years melted away and it was like they were standing in that wine cellar all over again.  She looked away, breaking the spell between them and stood.

“Oliver,” she said quietly.  “I can’t do this.  I can’t be here.”

She took a step to leave but he captured her hand, making her pause and turn back toward him.  Was this what it meant for him to stop dangling maybes?  Was this what he wanted too?  She stepped back toward him, leaning into his warmth, reaching up on her tiptoes and pressing their lips together.

His lips were tense against hers, his entire body rigid at the contact.  But she kissed him with everything she had.  All of the years of emotion built up between them, all of the longing and desire and need and anger and frustration.  Until she found him kissing her back.  With an almost bruising pressure his lips met hers in hungry desire.

Then, just as quickly as he’d started, Oliver broke them apart,  She was dazed as she looked up into his eyes.  “Go home, Felicity,” he said, voice tender and almost wounded.  But filled with resolve.

More maybes.  More mixed messages.  More of him needing her and not standing up for them.  She lingered there in his personal space for a moment, granting him the opportunity to change his mind.  But when he took his eyes off of hers she knew it had been a mistake.  And for the first time since she’d been back to Alabama, Felicity left Oliver standing there to watch her go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel the excitement building, lovelies? Do you? Because it's coming.... oh is it ever coming. Felicity is about to get an unexpected visitor and the carefully constructed dream world she's lived in for so long is in for a rude awakening. So enjoy the next chapter, and as always, feel free to leave us your comments, questions and a little bit of love at the end.

Felicity had packed up her things as soon as she’d gotten back to her mother’s house the night before. She couldn’t spend any more time thinking about Oliver. She couldn’t continue to let thoughts of him and being back in Starling cloud her judgment. She had spent enough time stressing over their relationship and his mixed messages. If he wasn’t going to decide to be with her or not, then she would make the decision. And her decision was to go back to New York.

Her mom was off work that morning, for which Felicity was grateful. Less of a scene saying goodbye if she didn’t have to do it in public. Besides she had a feeling that her mother would want to talk about Oliver and Felicity really couldn’t do that in public. She dropped her suitcase in the entrance way and reached for a blueberry muffin on the counter.

“Are you sure you are following your heart, sweetie?” Donna asked, rounding the counter and following Felicity toward the door.

“There’s nothing to follow, Momma,” Felicity answered. “I came down here to get the divorce papers signed so I could marry Ray. I did and now I’m going back.”

Donna scoffed, still on Felicity’s heels as they made their way down the stairs and toward Felicity’s rental car. “You may have come down here for that, baby girl, but I saw the way you looked at him. Honey, you lit up like Christmas when he walked over to you.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m Jewish,” Felicity muttered, stashing her bag into the back seat and turning to face her mother. “I don’t know why you’re so dead set on this thing with Oliver. It’s been seven years. I’m marrying another man for goodness sake.”

“Yes you are,” Donna replied. “You’re getting a second chance at love. At happiness. Just make sure you–”

“What?” Felicity asked, arms folded over her chest. “Make sure I don’t screw it up like I did with Oliver? Just say it please.” Felicity hated fighting with her mother. Hated fighting with Oliver. She hated that coming back down to Alabama meant fighting with everyone she cared about and had spent years avoiding.

“I just don’t want you to end up like me,” Donna said quietly. “Waiting on a man who will never walk back through that door.”

“Except I was the one who left,” Felicity answered coolly, pulling open the driver’s side door, ready to climb in and leave this place in her rear view. To get some distance and perspective.

“Just because you did the physical walking out doesn’t mean he hadn’t left you before that.”

Felicity remembered the years of crying on her mother’s shoulder over Oliver and the way he never stood up for her with Moira. She had been so hurt for so long, spent so many years just wanting to prove to herself that she could make it that somewhere along the way she lost sight of why she’d left in the first place.

“Ray is good and kind and he values me,” Felicity said, her voice soft. She pulled her mother into a tight hug. “I’ll see you in New York, okay? I’ve already booked your ticket to come up so we can shop for dresses.”

Her mom nodded against Felicity’s shoulder and pulled back. “You deserve so much more than my life, my beautiful girl.” Felicity felt a lump in her throat that she tried to swallow down as she got in the car. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Momma,” Felicity said through blurry eyes. “Your life gave me my best chance. And I don’t think I have ever really thanked you for that.”

Her mom reached into the open window and captured Felicity’s chin between her thumb and index finger. It was a tender and loving gesture that recalled so many moments of bonding between them when Felicity was a child.

“Don’t forget to say goodbye to your Uncle Joe before you leave,” Donna said with a smile.

Felicity’s mouth quirked up into a wicked grin as she closed the door and buckled her seatbelt. “Oh I wouldn’t forget something like that,” she said quietly, almost too quietly for her mother to hear.

—

Felicity found him in his office, shuffling papers around the desk. After seeing the way her mother and Joe West were flirting and carrying on the night before, she had wanted to stop in and see him before she left even without her mother’s suggestion. There were some things that Felicity knew needed to be said, and seeing as how her mother and Joe had both been perpetually single for the last who knew how long, the words seemed long overdue.

“Hey you got a sec?” she asked one hand on the door frame as she swung in. His attention shifted immediately and he looked up at her with the warm smile she always pictured him with.

“For my favorite niece, I can take a whole fifteen minutes,” Joe said. He stood coming over to wrap her in a hug. “I’m gonna miss you something fierce when you head back.”

Felicity hesitated, chewing into her lip. “About that.” She pulled out of his arms, meeting his eyes.

“You’re leaving now arentcha?” he leaned back settled on the edge of the desk. “I thought you’d be here a few more days, but I get it. You gotta get home, work’s hard to do when you’re a thousand miles from it.”

“I’m gonna miss you,” she smiled. Felicity decided to breach the subject a little more delicately than she’d initially planned to gauge his reaction before suggesting anything too outrageous. “But Momma’s coming for a visit soon and if you’re in need of a Felicity fix I can hook you up with a ticket too.”

“Your momma in the big city, now that’s something I would have to see,” he replied shaking his head. “Call me later with a date and I’ll see what I can do.”

Felicity nodded with a bright smile. “Thank you, I would hate to have her traveling alone,” Felicity paused. She knew something deeper was going on there, even if neither of them wanted to admit it. Joe and Donna had a fondness for each other, spanning decades. Felicity wondered if each of them were the reason the other had never had a real relationship in years.

She drew in a slightly unsteady breath. She had wanted to talk to Joe about this since coming down a few days ago, but the time never seemed right. Considering she was leaving, there didn’t seem to be any time left to spare. “Joe, you were always there for us, after… Well after he left.” She looked down at her hands, frowning a little. “You had Iris and your own grief, but we could always count on you. I always counted on you.”

Joe gave her a tender smile. “It really wasn’t any trouble. I love you like you’re my own. Always have.”

“Can I ask you for something?” she hesitated, not because she thought he’d say no, but because she was afraid she couldn’t get it out. “Oliver and I didn’t do the whole big wedding, craziness. Partly because we were young and partly because of Moira. But the thing I always regretted was that, well I never got to ask you to walk me down the aisle. And It’s okay if you want to say no, or you think Iris might feel weird or-”

“Baby girl,” he stopped her, placing a hand on her arm and pulling her attention up to his bright smile. “Nothing would make me feel more honored than walking you down the aisle. This guy’s a lucky man.”

She opened her mouth to reply when her phone began to ring.

“One sec,” she said to Joe before pulling out her phone. Ray’s name flashed on the caller id. She smiled and answered the call immediately. “Hey this is a coincidence, I was just talking about you.”

“Well I have a bigger coincidence for you,” Ray paused and she could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m in Starling.”

“What?” she couldn’t have heard him right. “We might have a bad connection. I thought you said you were in Starling.” Panic swelled in her immediately. She was not ready for this– not for the mixing of her two worlds and not ready for Ray to find out the truth that she had worked so hard to keep hidden.

“I am, I came to surprise you,” he replied cheerfully. “I tried to stop by your place, but your cousin said you weren’t in.”

“My what?” she was so far from okay right now. She planned on telling him the truth, or as close to the truth as she could get, but not now, not like this. “Ray where are you exactly?”

“I’m in my rental car. Your other cousin offered to give me a lift to you, but since he was on a motorcycle that seemed dangerous. So I let him drive the rental,” his tone was so matter of fact she could almost groan.

Felicity found herself struggling to keep calm. Oliver was in the car with Ray, Oliver and Ray were breathing the same air at the same time. The thought alone was enough to terrify her and that was before she had time to think about what they were talking about in the car. “How about I just meet you in town?”

“Nonsense,” Ray said. “I pinged your phone, and we are almost there. See you soon.”

“Ray wait,” she tried keeping her voice level, but desperate times. “Can you put my, cousin on?”

She could hear the phone being jostled, presumably to Oliver before the noise died down. “Hey cuz.”

“I swear on the grave of Steve Jobs if you tell him anything, anything at all I will do something very mean, and violent, that I will think of when I’m not about to have a panic attack,” she growled into the phone. She waited a beat but there was only silence. “I mean it Oliver.”

“Will you relax,” he replied, and even though she was far beyond angry she felt the tension start to dissipate. “By the way we’re outside the station. You should come get lover boy.”

Felicity hung up the phone and shoved it in her purse, sprinting for the door. “Possible change of plans Uncle Joe! I’ll explain later!” She ran through the lobby and out the door smacking right into Ray.

“Hey honey,” he said, as if she’d intentionally run into his arms. He gave her a kiss that made her feel uncomfortable knowing that Oliver was right there.

She was out of breath and carefully stepped back, out of his arms, swiping her hand across her mouth. Seeing them there together, side by side, it was tearing her heart in two. How could she ever explain to them- either of them- what was going on with her? They both saw her as two completely different women and she wasn’t sure which one she was anymore. Having Ray here in Starling made it all that much more complicated. Because she knew how she fit in here, but could he ever? Could she bring him home for holidays? Would he take the time out of his busy schedule to slow his pace in the south on vacations? And would she even want him to?

“What are you doing here?” she asked finally.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he answered with a smile. “Although you don’t really seem pleased to see me?”

Felicity gave him a fake smile, darting her eyes to meet Oliver’s only briefly. “Of course I am. Both surprised and happy to see you,” she said, her voice breathy.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Your cousin here was telling me some great stories on the trip over about a girl he used to know named Felicity Smoak. Seems she was a bit of a wild child.”

Felicity gritted her teeth.

“Interesting, isn’t it?” Oliver piped in.

“I didn’t realize Felicity was such a popular name here in the south,” Ray said, snaking an arm over Felicity’s shoulder and pulling her close. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Felicity could see the pain and anger stirring beneath the surface. But he just frowned. “I have to tell you man,” he said, tossing the keys to the rental car toward Ray. “You and I are in love with two very different women.”

Felicity felt like the air had been knocked out of her. How many times did she have to beg Oliver to stop dangling maybes? How many times did she have to ask him- outright- if he wanted to be with her? She closed her eyes, feeling tears welling up again. Hearing him say those words made her resolve waiver even more. How was she ever going to carry on and live a happy life with Ray when in the back of her mind, Oliver was always there giving her doubts.

She watched as Oliver walked away, walked out of her life for the umpteenth time. Her mother had been right all along. Felicity may have been to walk out the door, but Oliver was the one leaving over and over and over again.

“What was that about?” Ray asked, confusion washing over his face. “He’s your cousin, right?”

It was now or never, Smoak, she chided, trying to give herself some sort of pep talk for the words that were about to tumble out of her mouth. Tumble out and change everything forever.

“He’s my husband,” Felicity said finally, forcing herself to look him in the eye even when every part of her screamed to look away. “My ex-husband but–”

“Oh Jesus, Felicity, tell me you’re joking. You married your cousin?”

“What? No!” She exclaimed. “It’s not like that. We’re not related. We just–”

Joe came out of the precinct with a wide smile and his hand extended toward Ray, clearly not realizing the moment he’d just stepped in on. “This must be the lucky man, come to claim the heart and hand of our girl Felicity Smoak,” he said.

“Smoak?” Ray repeated. “The girl he told me about.” She could see the anger building up– from the set of his jaw to the stiffness of his shoulders. “The one that married straight out of high school. The one he’s still in love with. Is that why you came down here? One last romp in the sheets before you marry me?”

“No!” she exclaimed. She wanted to slap him, even if his anger was justified his insinuation certainly wasn’t. “It’s nothing like that. I just–” But he was already walking away from her, already heading for the rental car. Felicity ran after him, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him to a stop. “Ray, listen to me. Please this isn’t who I am.”

He laughed at that– mocking and unamused. “I don’t know who you are,” he said coolly. “Or what else you have been lying to me about.” His entire demeanor was different than she’d ever seen before and she wondered idly what it was about Alabama that made her argue with everyone in her life.

“Would you just let me explain?” She pleaded.

“I need some time,” he said dismissively. “I’ll see you when you get back to New York.” He dropped behind the wheel of his rental car, quickly turned the key in the ignition and drove off so quickly the tires squealed and left a black trail of rubber behind him.   
Felicity wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to keep everything inside her even though she knew she was failing miserably. As if that one action alone could stop the aching inside her, could keep the pain from spilling out as the tears ran down her cheeks. Ray was gone and there was a sinking feeling in her chest that told her things would never be the same again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are guys chapter 9. How's everyone enjoying the journey so far? I know we threw a giant wrench at olicity last chapter, but it was a necessary evil. On the bright side we have a few friendly faces popping up this chapter. So hopefully that makes up for the angst we give you. Enjoy!

Felicity had contemplated the idea of going back to New York or of catching Ray at the airport before he boarded his plane.  Somehow though, all she found herself wanting to do was go back to her mother’s house and have a good cry.  Or at least talk it through with Donna.  

She pulled back into the driveway that just a short time ago she had wanted to put in her rear view mirror and smiled through her tears when her momma came out onto the front porch with arms open wide.

She fell into her mom’s arms as Donna whispered comforts in her ear.

“How did you know?” Felicity asked pulling back just far enough to see her mom’s face, but then it dawned on her. “Uncle Joe.”

“He was worried about you,” Donna said, pulling her along into the house, running her hand down Felicity’s hair. “You wanna talk about it?”

Felicity shook her head. She didn’t want to talk, she wanted to hit rewind on her entire trip, or pause so the sinking feeling pulling her stomach to the ground would finally cease. She wanted to find Oliver and talk to him. Ray, her brain supplied. Reminding her again just how jumbled her feelings had gotten.

She took a seat at the table as Donna shuffled around the kitchen, fixing her a plate of food.

“Momma, I’m sorry,” she said as she picked at the fuzz balls on the table cloth. “I let Oliver get in my head again and it just spiraled out of control, and now it’s all ruined.”

“Sweetie, we both know you can’t control everything. Especially when it comes to other people,” Donna came over, sitting next to her. “And I bet dollars to donuts things are gonna work themselves right.”

Felicity nodded, silently picking at the sweet roll with blackberry jam on the plate in front of her.  It had been her favorite thing growing up, something that her mother would only fix for her when she was sad or sick and Felicity found herself blurry eyed at the memory.

The trip had been good for that, if nothing else.  Too many tears shed and lots of years of pent up anger and frustration out in the open.  She also felt like she’d burned bridges with basically everyone she knew.  But perhaps there was a chance to rebuild some of them now that everything was out there.

A knock resounded on the door and Joe came in with a smile.  “My two favorite blondes,” he said softly.

Felicity couldn’t help but smile back at that.  She would get Joe and her mother together if it was the only good thing that came from this trip.  “Hey,” Felicity said back.

“Look who I found driving down Highway 52,” he said, moving into the house with Ray right behind him.

“Technically,” Ray began.  “You pulled me over for speeding when I really wasn’t so that you could yell at me for storming out of a conversation.  But sure, we can go with your story.”

Joe clamped a hand over Ray’s shoulder.  “In my experience, it is always better to talk things through, even if you’re mad.”  He paused and then added.  “You might not get another chance.”

Felicity felt a wave of relief wash through her.  Perhaps things weren’t as messed up between her and Ray as she’d thought.  “This is my momma, Donna Smoak,” she said, gesturing to Donna who was standing behind Felicity.  “And you’ve already met Joe, local sheriff and my self proclaimed uncle.”  She said swallowing hard and standing, gesturing to the small living space.  “And this is my home.  This is where I grew up.”

Ray nodded, like the pieces were finally clicking together in his head.  “Hi Donna, it’s a pleasure to meet you.  I’m Ray Palmer.  Felicity’s fiance.  Of course that is if she will still have me.”

Donna leaned over, whispering quietly in Felicity’s ear.  “Ray Palmer like the billionaire?”  But Felicity shushed her, swatting her mother’s hand away from the ring on her finger.

Ray took a step forward, focusing on Felicity like she was the only thing in the room.  “Felicity, I’m sorry about what I said earlier.  I was angry and unprepared for what you told me.  But none of that changes what we have.  So you have a past, so what?  Everyone does.”  He stepped forward again, taking her hands in his.  “All I need to know is whether or not you still see us having a future together.”

Felicity stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.  “Yes of course,” she whispered, for only him to hear.  She closed her eyes, burying the aching hollow in her chest that made her doubt the decision, even now.  She made her choice.  No longer would she choose the man that only ever walked away from her.  Ray came back.  Ray came for her.  And that was more than Oliver had ever done.

“I guess that means we’ll be making that trip to New York City after all,” Joe said with a wide smile.

“Oh yes, right.  For the wedding,” Ray said, tucking Felicity under his arm.  “My mother will be so pleased that you’ve made the decision to get married there, Felicity.  It’s going to be perfect.”

Felicity bit her lip and pulled herself out from under his arm.  She clasped and unclasped her hands nervously as she looked down at them.  “Actually, Ray,” she said with a nervous smile.  “I wanted to talk to you about that.”  She paused, looking at her mom, who nodded in encouragement, before continuing.  “I was thinking maybe we could have the wedding here.  In Starling.”

Uncertainty bloomed across Ray’s face.  “Listen, Felicity, if you’re worried about the money–”

She shook her head.  “No, it’s not about the money.  It isn’t like that down here.”

He must have seen something in her eyes, some resolve or change because his face softened.  “You know, I’ll bet everyone is expecting us to get married in the City.  I know my mother for one certainly is.  I think perhaps a small, quiet, Southern wedding might be just the thing to keep this off the radar of the paparazzi.”

“Paparazzi?” Donna repeated breathily.  “He is the bill–”  Felicity shot her mother a glare and Donna cut off mid-sentence.

But Ray smiled, already endeared to her mother. “Of course my mother will be a little less than pleasant about it, but I’ll deal with her.”

Felicity laughed, it’s not like she was a stranger to a mother-in-law that hated her. If she could survive Moira Queen, planning a wedding with Kate Palmer would be nothing.

—

She was wrong, boy was she wrong. Felicity actually found herself missing Moira after the first sit down with Kate, who not only had an opinion on the place settings and her dress, but also informed Felicity that she’d already booked the Carmichael plantation for the venue, and had scheduled auditions for several bands for later that afternoon.

“You’re not planning on getting married in your mothers dress are you?” Kate questioned looking up from the sample menu. “I mean I know that’s a custom southerners are fond of.”

Felicity took a deep breath in attempt to bite back a seething retort.  “Well, considering my momma got married in the 80s, I would say her dress is a little dated,” Felicity replied.  She pressed her lips into a thin line as she glanced over Kate’s shoulder at the menu.

“Of course,” Kate smiled, patting her hand. “So Vera Wang or Maggie Sottero?”

Felicity wasn’t sure what was worse, spending all this time with Kate Palmer, or doing it in the cramped kitchen of her childhood in Starling City Alabama.  Kate had brought with her an event planner who was talking on her phone to someone in hushed, snipped sentences.  The event planner was seated in the far corner of the room and had only made eye contact with Felicity once when asking if the chair she was going to sit on was sanitary.

Felicity kept sneaking peeks at her phone screen, hoping by some miracle Oliver would have called her back. She knew it was hopeless though. Oliver made it loud and clear they couldn’t be together, couldn’t be anything really. And she had to accept it. She had to close that chapter of her life with the next one so close to starting.

Her phone alert went off, dragging her away from dangerous thoughts. When she looked down she smiled, the small reminder she was about to get solace from her almost mother-in-law. Sara and Laurel’s plane was landing in an hour and if she left now, she’d have just enough time to grab lattes for them before picking them up.

“Mrs. Palmer,” She started, the mayor looking up at her with a smile.

“Dear I told you, if we’re going to be related you must start calling me Kate.”

“Right Kate,” Felicity said trying to keep her smile. “Well, my friends are coming into town today, you met them at that fundraiser last winter.”

“Right the twins.”

“Sisters but yes,” she explained with a sigh. “They’re plane is landing soon. It would be rude to keep them waiting.”

“Of course,” Kate said, with a nod.  “Well, we should carry on until you return.  There is much to do.”

Felicity felt her insides tighten.  The last thing she wanted was her mother coming home to Kate and the event planner from hell.  “You know,” she said, as an idea began forming in her mind.  “There is a darling little bed and breakfast in town, assuming you two don’t have hotel reservations anywhere yet.”

“We do actually,” her future mother-in-law said.  “The Hilton in Mobile.  It was the only place even remotely acceptable within a hundred mile radius.”

Felicity gave Kate a tight smile.  “Perhaps you two should go get settled in up in Mobile then?  I think we’ve got a great start and clearly your planning is well underway.”  She let the biting remark sink in, feeling petty for saying it at all.  She hated the idea that this was how it would be between her and Ray’s mother forever.  She wondered if Kate would ever warm to her.

“I’ll text you with any other decisions,” Kate said.

Felicity nodded, grabbing her keys and heading for the door.  She had somehow foolishly thought that moving the wedding to Alabama would make it more hers.  That she would have more say over what happened, how it was planned, who was there.  But it seemed, like everything else in Ray’s life, his mother needed to control it.

Could Felicity live with that for the rest of her life?  Sharing Ray with Kate?  Could she ever get over his weekly brunches with his mother or the way he took Kate’s word as law?  Felicity hadn’t considered the thought before.  She’d been so caught up in the romance of it all, the busy-ness of their whirlwind romance and all of the work they were accomplishing together.  Felicity wondered if perhaps him proposing was the only thing he’d ever done without getting his mother’s permission first.

She let out a long sigh as she climbed into her car. She couldn’t change Kate, but she could make this work. She had to. She loved Ray and loving him meant she could deal with his mother. She had to.

—

“Felicity!” she heard Laurel and Sara screech in unison as they plowed into her, the three of them nearly crashing to the floor.

“You two are insane,” she said finally prying herself from their grip. “Nearly mauling me in an airport.”

Sara rolled her eyes dramatically. “Excuse me, you don’t call, you don’t write. I thought we were going to have to send a SWAT team down here to retrieve you.”

“She was about twelve hours from conning Dad into at least calling in some favors,” Laurel added with a smirk. “You know how protective she gets.”

“I know my own personal bodyguards. What would I do without you?”

“Probably spend a fortune on legal advice,” Laurel replied earning her a smack from Sara. “Ow.”

“You deserved it,” Sara said, linking her arm with Felicity’s. “Now I say we get lunch. I’m famished.”

Felicity had a few ideas already to go, knowing Sara and Laurel would probably not want to indulge in a full plate of fat fried grease, when a flier caught her eye. She wouldn’t have even noticed it if it hadn’t had a wine label in the center.

“Laurel look,” she said grabbing both girls and pulling them to the bulletin board.

“Green Arrow Vineyards,” Sara read. “Come join us for the grand opening of our restaurant, complete with a tour of the expansive grounds and free wine tasting.”

“Oh look Sara’s favorite words ‘free’ and ‘wine’,” Laurel joked turning to Felicity. “We should totally go.”

She made a mental note of the address. It wasn’t far from the airport, just a little ways into Montgomery. The name of course sparking a stray thought or two of Oliver. But she shook them free. No, Oliver was not going to ruin Felicity’s day with her friends. She wouldn’t let him.

“I think we are going to need to walk the vineyard, like six times until it’s safe for us to drive.”

“Good thing I wore my cross trainers,” Sara replied with a wicked grin. “Onward to the grapes.”

“Lord help me,” Felicity muttered as she got pulled along by both arms.

—

They walked along through the rows of vines from the parking lot to the main building.  An itching reminder of her conversation with Oliver in the cemetery lodged itself in her brain and try as she might to shake it loose, it stayed there until they cleared the last row and headed for the door.  

Sara went in first, the bell on the door jingling to announce their entrance. Felicity followed and Laurel came in behind her, closing the door.  The place was packed with people at every table in the small restaurant and several more waiting to be seated.

“Free wine,” Sara said with a grin.  “It has a way of bringing out people I guess.”

Felicity nudged her with her shoulder.  “It’s the grand opening,” she replied.  “I’m sure people are just being supportive.”

“Nope, it’s the wine,” Laurel said from her other side, causing both Felicity and Sara to look her way.  Laurel had already been offered a sample in a small glass and she seemed to be savoring it.  “This is amazing.  Really.”

A server offered Felicity and Sara a glass, which they enthusiastically accepted “Can’t get free wine in New York,” Sara said, tipping her glass back.  “And damn, that is good.”

Felicity swallowed the small taste of wine.  It was different than the wine she’d had at the festival the other night, but just as interesting and just as good.  “It’s so good,” she said, eyes closed.  “I just want to kiss whoever came up with this blend.”

“You better watch your mouth,” a familiar voice said, making Felicity’s eyes pop open in surprise.

“Tommy?” Felicity questioned, surprised to find him standing in front of her.

“I know you two have a history, but I don’t know how that fiance of yours would feel about you going around kissing Oliver.”

Felicity’s smile dropped immediately.  “It was a figure of speech,” she said, swallowing hard and attempting a recovery.

“Ooo,” Sara said, sounding like a high schooler.  “Who’s Oliver?”

Tommy raised a brow in response.  There was still so much that Felicity hadn’t explained to him about her time in New York.  So many lies she had to come clean about– to everyone.  “He’s the proprietor of this lovely establishment,” Tommy said.  She wondered if he could sense her hesitation the way he’d been able to at the Carmichael estate when the reporter was there.  “And with any luck you lovely ladies will be meeting him shortly.  I’m sure he would love to give you a tour personally.”

Tommy flashed his ever charming smile, gave both Sara and Laurel’s shoulders a quick squeeze and then darted away.

“So, who was that?” Laurel questioned first, leaning in close.

“Tommy Merlyn,” Felicity said with a smile, grateful for the time being that they had asked about him instead of Oliver.  “One of my oldest friends.”  She watched as Laurel’s eyes seemed to follow Tommy around the room.

“And who is Oliver?” Sara asked again.  “And what kind of history do you have with him that Ray wouldn’t like?”

Felicity blew out a long breath.  “That’s a longer story.  Maybe one best left for copious amounts of alcohol.”  Her mind was reeling.  Who **was** Oliver?  She was learning so much about him today.  Things she never could have imagined.  Like this vineyard.  It was his?  It didn’t make sense.  But then again, she had known there was something he wasn’t telling her.  All that money in his bank account that he didn’t explain, the mysterious time he was spending in Montgomery.  Felicity never could have imagined it would be this though.

And then he appeared at the top of the stairs.  Her eyes were drawn to him, like she’d known he would be there.  He watched her carefully, gauging her reaction to the news.  Felicity wondered if Tommy had somehow gotten word to Oliver that she was there.

“That’s him isn’t it?” Sara asked.  And all Felicity could do was nod.  Her eyes never left him as he made his way down the stairs.  She wasn’t sure what to do or say.  She was too overwhelmed to do anything but stare at him as he approached.

“Felicity,” he said, drawing out each syllable of her name in a way that only he could.

“You didn’t tell me,” she answered quietly.  And then she corrected herself.  “You weren’t going to tell me.”  Oliver stayed silent, so she continued.  “Why weren’t you going to tell me?”

“Wouldn’t have changed anything.”

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip.

“Hey there,” Sara said, clearing her throat and extending her hand to Oliver.  “I’m Sara, this is my sister Laurel.  We’re friends of Felicity’s from New York.”

Oliver tore his eyes away from Felicity’s finally and she let out a shuddering breath.

“Oliver Queen.  Welcome to Green Arrow Vineyards.”  He shook Sara’s and then Laurel’s hand.  “How about a tour?”

Felicity wasn’t sure she could handle Oliver giving them a tour of this place. _He couldn’t face you until he’d figured his life out– he’s been trying ever since_. Thea’s words reverberated through Felicity’s mind, spinning around and around until it was all she could think about.  Was that why Oliver hadn’t told her about the vineyard?  She couldn’t imagine why it would matter anymore, considering her and Ray.

Unless that was why it still mattered.

“A tour would be nice,” she found herself saying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys know you're completely awesome right? All the comments, kudos, bookmarks, hits. Wow. We are just completely blown away. Thank you, for all the support. Now for the stuff you're really here for--- last we saw Oliver and Felicity there was some serious explaining to do. So... let's see what happens...

Felicity couldn’t believe how much Oliver had accomplished without her hearing about it. Though as he led Felicity, Sara and Laurel through the place, Felicity thought back over the last few weeks.  Every time one of their friends mentioned something about what Oliver was up to, he would change the subject completely. It had struck her as odd at the time, but everything fell into place the second Tommy mentioned Oliver’s name.  

And Felicity didn’t blame him, not really. Did she even deserve to know what he’d planned for his future? She was engaged, getting married in less than a week, and if she’d had it her way when she’d first come back, Oliver would have never known about any of it.

Sara and Laurel were fascinated by the place. Asking Oliver all kinds of questions about the production processes and distribution. Both women more than satisfied that they could get the wine shipped to their doors in New York.

The grounds were beautiful. And Felicity could only compare it to a place from a long ago memory. A place she had only shared with the man leading them around the side of the building.

“This,” Oliver said, pulling her attention, despite her best efforts to avoid his gaze. “Is my favorite place.”

He opened the cellar doors, letting the three of them go in before he did.

As soon as she looked up the final piece clicked in her head. Why the address had tugged at her, why the rows of vines stirred something familiar. This place, this cellar. She’d been here before. Long before Felicity Carmichael had been born, back when she was dark and wild Felicity Smoak.

“This is the cellar where we store some of our more valuable bottles.” She could feel his eyes on her, like he was trying to gauge her reaction. “It’s always been very special to me.”

“I can see why,” Laurel piped up, walking the room. “Is this the original stone for the building?”

“It is,” he replied, quirking a brow. “You don’t strike me as an architect.”

“She’s not,” Sara cut in with a smirk. “But she’s dated enough of their boring asses to have useless knowledge burned into her head.”

Under other circumstances Felicity would have laughed with her friends, but she couldn’t, not with him right there. Not with the memory so close to the surface of her and Oliver, leaning into each other, two twelve year olds with lips nearly touching.

“Moira would be proud of you,” she said, her voice catching as she finally met his eyes. “All you’ve done, she’d be so proud of this.”

“I didn’t do it for her,” his voice ghosted over a whisper and she could feel it again. The charge that always seemed to flow between them. It was so strong she had to look away again. He cleared his throat before speaking. “I’ll send you some, for the wedding.”

She froze, scolding herself for forgetting again. What was it about Oliver Queen that kept her thoughts jumbled?

“I think my future mother-in-law would probably have something to say about that,” she replied with a nod. “But thank you.”

“So Oliver,” Sara said, causing Felicity to jump.  She’d forgotten that they weren’t alone down there.  Another side effect of spending too much time with Oliver.  “What made you go into the wine business?  You said this place was special to you?”

Oliver cleared his throat, taking a few steps away from Felicity.  “My mother was married here,” he answered.  “It was that wedding that made me fond of the grounds.  And the wine business just kind of grew from that.  I kind of stumbled into it a few years ago.”

“Well we were fortunate enough to see your flier in the airport,” Laurel said, fingers scanning across a barrel.  “You have some rather unique names here.  What is ‘Smoking Queen’?”

Oliver laughed a little to himself.  Felicity felt her insides buzz at the memory.  He’d always wanted her to take his last name when they’d gotten married and they argued for days about it.  Before she finally agreed to hyphenate he told her that the only other option was to make her last name Smoking Queen.

“That’s a special blend,” he said finally.  “Not for sale.”

His words on top of everything else were finally more than Felicity could handle.  She brushed past him, barely able to keep the tears at bay long enough to get out the door and back up the stairs.  She weaved through the restaurant and out into the fresh air, where she gulped hungrily, despite the air being thick with humidity.  She felt like she was suffocating, or maybe that was just what a panic attack felt like.

The hand on her shoulder startled her, but only until Tommy turned her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Hey it’s okay,” he whispered patting her hair. “What ever it is, it’s okay.”

“I ruined everything,” she said burrowing her head into his shoulder.

Tommy tried to calm her down, but it was no use. Maybe Oliver had walked away from them time and time again, but she certainly lit the fuse that blew their relationship sky high. And there was nothing anyone could say or do that would change the past or the future. She’d have to learn to get over it, soon. Before she ruined things with Ray too.

—

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ray questioned as they stood in front of Verdant.

To be honest she wasn’t. Felicity still felt like she was trying to hold two pictures together with electrical tape. There was her Starling side, full of childhood memories and feelings she tried to push to the bottom of the pile. And then there was her New York side that held Ray. Somehow he didn’t blend too well into the mix. Hell even Laurel and Sara could bridge both worlds. But Ray. He was too straight edged, too polished. What would he even talk about with her friends?

“It’s gonna be great,” she said with a smile, even if it was the fakest thing she’d ever worn. “Besides Sara and Laurel agreed to meet us here too. So you know buffers.”

“You think I need buffers with your old friends?” To his credit he hid his dread well. “Maybe I should just meet them at the wedding.”

He tried to sneak back to the car, but Felicity grabbed his hand dragging him forward. “Come on you promised you’d try.”

“That was before we got here,” Ray muttered, but she ignored him as they entered the bar.

The place was fairly busy for a Wednesday night, and she glanced around trying to spot her friends. Seated at a table in the far corner was Lyla and Dig, already entertaining Sara. Felicity’s eyes darted the surrounding area trying to find Laurel, but the girl was no where to be seen.

“Now I thought you were more punctual than this,” Dig joked as they approached the table. He stood holding his hand out to Ray. “John Diggle, you must be Felicity’s fiance?”

Ray shook his hand with a grin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you John.”

Lyla let out a laugh, before pursing her lips. “Sorry, I just find it funny when people call him John.”

“He goes by Dig,” Felicity explained, motioning for Ray to sit. Felicity’s eyes sweeping around again.

“He’s not here,” Dig supplied taking a long drink of his beer.

She shot him a quick glare before smiling. “Who? I’m looking for Laurel.”

“Oh she’s over at the pool table schooling your friend Tommy,” Sara said, gesturing across the room.

Sure enough, Laurel and Tommy were at one of the tables.  Felicity wondered if he’d attempted to show her how to hold a cue– it seemed to be his standby move with women at the billiard tables.  She rolled her eyes, somehow not surprised that Tommy had taken to Laurel.  They were both smart and ambitious.  Tommy was a major flirt but Laurel was clearly not having any of it.  Although Felicity could tell Laurel was still enjoying herself, even if she hid it.

Laurel glanced over, meeting Felicity’s eyes and waved.  Felicity waved back, motioning them back over to the table.

“So a wedding down here in Alabama?” Lyla questioned.

Felicity’s eyes pulled back to the table and she reached beside her, taking Ray’s hand in her own.  It had always been a steadying thing for her, feeling the gentle pressure of his fingers on the back of her hand.  Sometimes he would tap out a rhythm, but mostly he was just there, strong and supportive, like she had always counted on him to be.

“Mmhmm,” Felicity hummed with a smile.  “Ray’s mother has been gracious enough to extend her event planning talents, so it is coming together quite quickly.”

“I’ll say,” Sara said.

“Mother is a bit… enthusiastic,” Ray responded.

Laurel and Tommy returned to the table, taking the last two vacant seats.

“Tommy this is Ray,” Felicity said.

“We met,” Tommy grinned.  “Nice to see you again, Ray.”

“Likewise,” Ray said, nodding his head.  “Oh, excuse me,” he said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone.  “This is an important call I’ve been waiting on.  I’ll be right back.”

He stood, leaving the table as he answered the call.

“So what do you think?” Felicity asked, glancing around at Diggle, Lyla and Tommy for their approval.

Dig was quiet, looking like he had something he wanted to say but wasn’t sure if he should or not.

“He seems nice, honey,” Lyla answered, giving Felicity a warm smile.  

But something felt off.  Something Felicity couldn’t put in words but knew in her heart.  She wasn’t sure what it was– maybe the way Ray just never seemed relaxed enough for a place like this, or maybe the phone calls that interrupted them everytime they went anywhere.  Was it really every time?  How had she not picked up on it earlier?  She went back in her memory, trying to prove herself wrong.  But she couldn’t.

Felicity shook the thoughts from her mind.  Ray was good and kind and was there for her.  He was open, honest and straightforward.  He never left her guessing on what he wanted.  And he wanted Felicity.  She’d spent too many years wondering what went on in the heads of men that claimed to love her.  First her father who left, and then Oliver.  For once it was reassuring to have someone who told her, straight out, what he wanted and how he felt.

Ray Palmer gave her all of that.

“It’s more than that,” Felicity said quietly.  “But yes, he’s a very nice man.”

Felicity glanced around the table, smiling to herself at the way her two worlds had collided.  Sara and Laurel seemed right at home among her Southern, small town friends.  She was grateful for it too, because with the amount of planning she knew was coming in the next couple of weeks, she would need all the support she could get.

“So, Laurel,” Tommy said with his wide, charming grin.  He bent his arm toward her as if she might loop hers through it, despite the fact that they were seated at the table.  “I hear there’s a big shindig coming up.  And I was just wondering if you might honor me by being my date.”

Laurel raised her brow at him, half of her mouth quirking up in a sly smile.  “I don’t know,” she said with a sigh.  “I can’t very well leave my sister to go alone.”

Somehow, Felicity could sense what was coming.  It must have been all the years of witnessing Tommy Merlyn in action.  Because he flashed his pearly white teeth and grinned like the Cheshire cat and Felicity knew there would be trouble.

“Not to worry,” Tommy answered.  “There’s plenty of me to go around.”  And with that he offered his other arm to Sara, who rolled her eyes.

“I think I’ll be just fine on my own,” Sara answered.  “Plenty of people go to weddings alone.  Besides, if I’m hanging on your arm all night, I’ll have no chance to be hit on by anyone else.”

Tommy bowed his head.  “That’s my kind of plan right there,” he said, throwing Sara a wink.

The table erupted with laughter and Felicity just shook her head with a smirk. “I cannot introduce you to anyone.”

“Oh Meg don’t worry,” Tommy said grabbing her hand and kissing it. “You will always hold a special place in my heart.”

“Meg?” Sara questioned.  “Is there **another** secret identity we should know about?”

Felicity laughed.  “Nah.  Tommy just decided there was no good nickname for Felicity so he decided to use my middle name instead.  It’s Meghan, if you must know.  But he usually just calls me Meg.”

“What she means to say,” Tommy cut in, waving Felicity off. “Is that she really fights crime under the alias Meg Merlyn. I mean really we should get her in a twelve step program for her vigilante ways.”

Diggle and Lyla burst into laughter at that.  “Crime fighting?” Diggle asked, catching his breath.  “You remember those three in high school?”

Lyla nodded furiously.  “Broke the record for number of times arrested before age 18 if I’m not mistaken.”

“I was an innocent bystander,” Felicity said.

“Says the girl who stabbed Sheriff Wilson in the neck with a fork!” Tommy howled.

“Why does everyone keep bringing that up?” Felicity demanded.  “It was an accident.  I swear!”

Sara and Laurel exchanged a glance.  “Does the South do things like this to everybody?” Laurel asked, turning her eyes to Tommy.

“Only if you let it,” he answered quietly.

The whole table was chattering away, sharing stories and laughter by the time Ray reclaimed his seat.  He draped his arm over Felicity’s shoulder, pulling her a little closer to whisper in her ear.

“I’m so sorry to do this with the wedding so close and my mother here,” he said with a sigh.  “But there’s an issue back in New York that needs to be dealt with.  In person.  I’ve got my jet on standby in Mobile.”

“Oh,” Felicity said, her mood changing instantly.  She reached over her shoulder and gave Ray’s hand a gentle squeeze.  “I’ll have to make do without you while you’re gone.  Hurry back?”

He smiled and nodded.  “Of course.  Wouldn’t want anyone else waiting for you at the end of the aisle in my place.”

It was a joke, an off handed remark that Felicity knew had no deeper meaning to Ray.  But it found a home in the pit of her stomach, souring there until she felt nauseated.  She leaned over, kissing Ray’s cheek.  “I’ll see you soon,” she said with a smile.  “I’ll be the one in white.”

“And I’ll be the luckiest man in the world,” he answered back, giving her a fervent kiss on the lips before standing.  “It was so great meeting everyone.  Unfortunately I have some urgent business to attend to back in New York.”

“But the wedding is in two days,” Sara said, a look of mild horror etched on her features.

“Felicity has graciously promised not to start the ceremony without me,” Ray answered with a smile that was all politics.

She watched him walk away, the feeling of everyone’s eyes on her. Especially Tommy’s. She could tell what he was thinking, and she didn’t want to hear it. Not from any of them. Ray loved her, he loved her in the way she needed him too. No one and nothing was going to stop her from saying ‘I do’ in a couple of days. Because Ray was good for her, and she was happy, truly. Just because the fire that was built in her years ago wasn’t blazing didn’t mean she didn’t love him back. It just meant she loved him in a safer way. And safe was what she wanted, it had to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here we are, the penultimate chapter. I wanted to start by saying my co-author is amazing, and we wouldn't have this story without her. She also spent her weekend chatting with Stephen Amell at Philly's Wizard Con, drinking wine with him. Yep. That lucky duck. So this week you get all Kayla muahhahha.
> 
> All jokes aside, this is a great chapter, and I hope you guys love it as much as I do. Let me know if you do.

The dress was lovely, all lace and ivory that clung and curved, fitting her body and then flaring out at the bottom.  It made her look like a princess.  She had to at least give Kate that much-- she knew how to have a dress fitted.  The rest of the wedding planning had resulted in a stressful last few weeks, with the two women butting heads (generally leading to Felicity giving in).  The bride might be the most important person at a wedding, but clearly the Mayor of New York City trumped that by a mile.

But that didn’t matter. It a short hour she and Ray would be married and even Kate couldn’t expect to control her son’s whole marriage.  Felicity glanced at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, nervous jitters in her stomach making her want to beg the minutes on the clock to go by faster.

She had been busy all morning, getting dressed, having her hair and makeup done, photos and last minute decisions about jewelry and making sure her bouquet was perfect.  Now, in these final moments, she was alone with only her thoughts as company.  Her mother, Sara and Laurel had left to finish getting themselves ready and Felicity watched from the window of the second floor of the Carmichael estate as all of the guests began arriving and finding their seats.

She found herself searching the crowd for the one face she knew she wouldn’t find.  It was silly, stupid really.  Oliver would never be there.  And she couldn’t imagine why she would want him there anyway.  She hadn’t heard from him or tried to contact him since she ran out of the wine cellar a few weeks ago.  It wasn’t the way she wanted to end things with him but she couldn’t let them both continue to hurt each other anymore.  Seeing him, being around him, it was doing more harm than good.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Felicity’s brow furrowed as she went to answer it.  A courier was on the other side, a package in one hand and a slip of paper to sign in the other.

“For me?” Felicity asked, curious about what could be inside.

The delivery man nodded.  “Hand deliver only,” he answered with a smile.  “Congratulations, ma’am.”  He nodded his head once and after handing the package to Felicity, he disappeared down the stairs.

Felicity closed the door again behind her.  She didn’t want to risk Ray seeing her in her dress.  It was bad luck after all.  The box was solid grey, save for a green ribbon wrapped around it.  There was something familiar in the weight of it, something she knew she should remember but couldn’t seem to focus on with all the nerves of the wedding bearing down so hard on her.

She sat on the edge of the bed and carefully she untied the satin bow, placing it on the table beside her.  The lid of the box slid off easily and a small piece of cardstock sat inside.  Felicity’s stomach bottomed out when she finally recognized the letterhead.  Green Arrow Vineyards.

Oliver.

With trembling fingers she lifted the card and set the box on the bed beside her.  The words were scrawled across the page in handwriting she knew nearly as well as her own.

_Felicity,_

_Please accept this as a peace offering.  You deserve your happy ending.  I’m glad you finally found it._

_Oliver_

Droplets spilled into the paper, smudging the ink.  She hadn’t imagined that Oliver still had it in him to make her cry, on today of all days.  But there she sat, tears dripping onto the handwritten note.  She wasn’t sure what the tears were for-- if she was grieving the loss of someone who had meant so much to her life-- if she was finally letting herself close the door on him for good-- but no matter the reason, she allowed herself this last final indulgence.

With a few sniffles and some tissue dabbing at her face to avoid any makeup mishaps, Felicity pulled herself together, took a deep breath, and looked inside the box.

The bottle of wine that she found there should have been a surprise.  But after hearing what Oliver had told Sara and Laurel that day in the wine cellar, she had expected it to be this.  The special blend.  The one he wouldn’t sell.  The Smoking Queen.

She ran her hands across the label feeling the embossed letters prickle at the tips of her fingers. She would never drink it of course. She’d never be able to uncork the bottle without uncorking the past along with it. But it was nice to have something that would remind her of her and Oliver. Because they hadn’t always been bad. Things had be great once upon a time.

She thought over the words in his note. Her ‘happy ending’ was Ray, or would be once they were finally married. But even if she never saw Oliver again, he’d always be a road she would never regret taking. Not ever.

“Baby girl you almost ready?” Joe’s voice took her by surprise and she nearly knocked the box to the ground.

She recovered quickly, turning to give him a smile. One she hoped didn’t give away anything but wedding nerves. She stood up, smoothing her dress down. Joe smiled, and she could see tears forming in his eyes. “No crying okay? If you start then I’ll start and then Momma’s radar will go off and she’ll start a flash flood warning.”

Joe chuckled as he came over grabbing for her hands. “I will do my best, but I’m not making any promises. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she whispered taking a deep breath. “This is it. No going back now.”

“Why you thinking of going back?” he asked giving her a knowing look.

“No,” she shook her head, pushing out any thoughts of Oliver. “I’m making the right choice. I can tell by how much easier it is.”

“I hate to break it to you kid, but sometimes easy and right ain’t the same thing.”

“Joe I’m marrying Ray because I love him, and he loves me,” she linked her arm with his. “He’s smart and kind. He’s good for me.”

“You know I only care if he’s good to you,” Joe kissed her hand with a smile. Still looking like he wanted to press the subject, but he didn’t. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Yes let’s.”

\---

Everyone had come to the wedding. Big events didn’t happen in Starling often, but when they did, boy could people turn out. Even Thea came, standing near the center aisle with Roy and Tommy next to her. They smiled as Felicity walked past, but she couldn’t help the wave of guilt, even if she knew Thea only wanted her to be happy.

Felicity’s eyes went to Ray, watching his reaction as she made her way up the aisle.  He stared at her in silent appreciation, taking in the sight of her in the dress.  She wondered what he was thinking, wondered if he was feeling as nervous as she was.

No.  If she knew Ray, he was cool as a cucumber.  Relaxed, content, happy.  She’d barely ever known him to be anything else, save the day he found out about her and Oliver.  Who she was going to conveniently stop thinking about in 3...2...1…

“Felicity?!” A voice called over the sound of the music and everyone turned to stare at the short man racing toward her.

Dig and Tommy stepped in, keeping him at bay but she waved them off.  She knew this man, even if no one else did.  And the fact that he was there made her more concerned than she’d been in a very long time.

“Mr. Bueford?” Felicity questioned, taking a step toward her divorce lawyer from New York.

“I’ve been trying to reach you for days,” he said, breathing heavy, pausing to catch his breath.

Felicity took another step closer, leaning in.  “What are you doing here?” she asked in a harsh whisper.  “Oliver signed the papers.  I made sure it was on all the copies before I sent them to you.”

“Yes,” he said, matching her whisper.  “That isn’t the problem.”  He pulled the papers from the bag he had slung over his shoulder and showed them to her.  “He signed the papers.  But you didn’t.”

An audible gasp from the crowd let Felicity know immediately just how not private their conversation was.  Hushed whispers broke out among everyone there and Kate was the first one to stand, making her way toward Felicity and Mr. Bueford.

“I’m sorry,” Kate said, her tone equally condescending and baffled.  “You mean to tell me that she is still married?”

“It-- it appears so,” Mr. Bueford said.

Felicity swallowed hard, thinking back to that day.  She’d been hung over sure, and had a lot on her mind, but had she really been so out of it as to not sign the divorce papers?  She grabbed the papers from the lawyer’s hand, checking over all three copies.  There wasn’t a signature of hers to be found.

Ray moved in closer and Felicity was sure he wanted to get this resolved quickly so they could move on with the ceremony.  But something gave her pause.

“She can sign them now right?” Ray asked.  “And then we’re in the clear?”

Mr. Bueford nodded.  “That’s why I’m here.  I hoped to make it before this all got started… but Felicity here is a tough woman to track down.”

Felicity let out a nervous laugh, because really what were the chances? She’d hounded Oliver for seven years, practically stalked him when she came back to town, just so he’d sign the papers so she could move on. And she’d forgotten to sign them before mailing them off?

“I can’t believe I did this,” she said meeting Ray’s gaze. “I’m not the kind of person who forgets these things. I mean I have a note and a schedule for everything.”

“Well we can fix it now,” Ray placed a hand on her shoulder with a small squeeze. “Just sign them and we can get things moving along. The minster is only booked til five.”

Felicity nodded, grabbing for the papers. She’d sign them and this whole mess would be over. That chapter of her life would be done and she could start fresh with Ray. Ray who was standing so close to her she could barely think straight. She had wanted this, she wanted to get married to Ray. She wanted to work with him on new apps and live in his penthouse apartment in the city. She did. But there was some else there. Something she’d wanted harder and longer than anything else in her entire life. Besides she couldn’t sign the papers, she didn’t even have a pen.

Thea was next to her in a flash, pen ready, like the girl could just read Felicity’s mind. Her sister-in-law gave her a soft smile.

“You know,” Thea whispered, handing over the pen. “Things like this happen for a reason. Kinda like a cosmic pause button.”

Felicity chewed at the corner of her lip. She didn’t want Thea to be right, okay that was a lie a part of her did, but she couldn’t just not sign the papers. She didn’t have any reasons not to marry Ray. She loved him and she respected him as a man and a business partner.   Pen poised in her hand she took the papers, but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to sign.

“Ray?” She said quietly, and he looked up from the papers in her hand to meet her eyes.  “What’s my favorite kind of wine?”

Ray’s brow furrowed for a moment in confusion.  He thought about the question and took a step toward her.  “Do we really have to do this now?” he asked.

The crowd was getting restless around them, but Felicity didn’t care.  Her head and her heart had been at odds since she’d arrived in Starling and she needed to find a way to rectify it.  If that meant her guests got a little more information about her personal life with Ray than necessary, well that was just too damn bad.  Felicity nodded, not trusting her voice to answer him.

“White?” Ray answered, taking one of her hands in his.  He leaned in close to whisper words only for her to hear.  “We’ve got our whole lives to learn those little insignificant things,” he said with a bright smile.

The unspoken ‘marry me’ lingered in the air between them.  But for the first time since she’d fallen for Ray, she wasn’t sure if he wanted to get married because he wanted to be with her, or because of how it would look to everyone there if he didn’t.

“Ray, you don’t want to marry me.”  The words tumbled out almost before she realized what she was saying.  And then Felicity let out a deep breath, feeling her entire body relax in the knowledge that her head and her heart were finally in agreement.

“I don’t?” he questioned.  “Because there are a lot of things indicating the inaccuracy of that statement.”

Felicity swallowed hard.  This would have been easier to do any time but now.  Then again, maybe Joe was right after all.  Sometimes easy and right weren’t always the same thing.  She shook her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  Ray had been so good to her for so long, she almost forgot what electricity and passion in a relationship were like.  Because things with Ray were always safe, always calm, always easy.  

“No,” she said finally.  “You don’t.”  She blew out a breath, meeting his eyes.  “The truth is that I gave my heart away a long time ago.  My whole heart.  And for reasons I don’t understand, I never got it all back.  I’m so sorry.”

Ray put a hand on her shoulder and she felt herself relax.  It was almost like he knew, almost like he somehow understood something that Felicity couldn’t understand herself.

“I’m sorry I can’t marry you,” she said, tears falling and nose sniffling.  Because she did have feelings for Ray.  Strong feelings even.  But she wasn’t in love with him.  Looking back she realized she probably never had been.  Just because she loved him with everything she had didn’t mean she was in love with him.  It just meant she gave him what she could.

Oliver had the rest of her heart.  He’d always had her heart.  She understood that now.

Ray nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning away from her and heading inside the house.  

Felicity scanned the crowd for Thea, even though the woman was still beside her.  She just needed some Queen strength in that moment.  “Funny how things don’t work out sometimes,” she said to the younger Queen, through blurry eyes.

Thea leaned into Felicity, wrapping an arm around her middle for support.  “Funny how sometimes they do,” Thea whispered back.

Her first instinct was to apologize to everyone there, but Thea was already heading for the front of the crowd, gathering their attention.

“Anyone wishing to celebrate with the bride’s family is welcome to come to Verdant,” Thea said, with a grin on her face.  “I do believe she’ll be bringing a new groom.”

Felicity’s face broke out in a grin of her own and she nodded, picking up her dress, grabbing the set of keys that Diggle already had in his extended hand, and headed for the parking lot.

Her mind was still reeling from what she’d just done.  She had never thought today would have progressed this way.  She should be married to Ray right now, should be saying her vows or should let  him ‘kiss the bride’.  Instead she was pushing 90 miles per hour on the freeway headed toward Montgomery.  It would take her too long to get there if she didn’t break the speed limit.  Besides, she knew Joe would smooth anything over if she happened to get pulled over.

Felicity glanced at herself in the rearview mirror as the vineyard came into view off the exit.  Her waterproof mascara apparently had reached it’s limit because there were black streaks down her cheeks.  Her hair was a windblown mess and her eyes were half wild as she stared back at herself.  But she felt freer, more herself than she’d been in a long time.  The nickname Joe had used on her when he’d first seen her again rang through her head.  Hurricane Felicity.  She felt a bit like that now.  Like she was 15 and was sneaking out for a secret rendezvous with Oliver in the shed behind her house.

A secret rendezvous indeed, she thought to herself.  So secret even Oliver didn’t know they were meeting.

Butterflies danced in her stomach when she pulled into the parking lot.  It was empty, save for his motorcycle.  She parked the car beside his bike, and bit her bottom lip, doubt beginning to creep into her mind.  What if he didn’t want her there?  What if she’d come all this way, turned Ray down and walked away from a life with him, for nothing?

But it wouldn’t be for nothing, she reminded herself.  Whatever happened with Oliver in there, she had made the right choice in not being with Ray.  It wasn’t fair to her and it wasn’t fair to Ray to live a lie.  She was done with that.  Done living life like her past didn’t exist.  She stared at herself in the rearview mirror one more time, giving her reflection a silent pep talk before unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Her heels clacked across the concrete and she glanced down, seeing the muddy mess that her dress had become in the trek out to the parking lot.  She shook her head, forcing her brain to remain calm, despite the fact that she knew exactly how not calm Oliver made her.  Slipping out of her heels once she was inside the door, Felicity headed for the first place she could think that he might possibly be.

She took the stairs quietly, not wanting to alert him of her presence until she’d figured out what she was going to say.  Or maybe, if she figured out what she was going to say.  Because what exactly did you say to the man you married, and left, and forced to divorce you, only to discover you never really got divorced from, so that you could marry someone else who you didn’t end up marrying?

Felicity stopped at the bottom of the stairs and peered into the cellar through the window in the door.  He was seated on a wine barrel with a glass in his hand.  Silently she pushed the door open and leaned against the frame, watching him as he sipped and savored the wine.  He hadn’t heard her come in, or if he did, he ignored her. 

With a quirk of her brow, she smiled and said,  “Hey Oliver, looking good.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to start by saying thank you to all of you. Your loyalty to this story has been phenomenal and your reviews and kudos have brighten many a days for me. This story started on a whim, it was a passing ‘you know what would be cool? a sweet home alabama au’. And it is, but more than that it became a partnership. I have barely ever finished a full story on my own, and never with another person, but this one turned out so great, and so much fun. Working with Cassie is literally the highlight of my day sometimes. And I know we wouldn’t have continued on with other projects together, if we didn’t get the sense that people love reading what we write. So thank you for your love and support, and enjoy the last chapter guys.  
> \--Kayla
> 
> Hello lovelies. Do you know how awesome you are? You're hella awesome. Kayla and I have adored writing this fic. It's been an amazing journey. All of your love, support and feedback has been overwhelming. I never expected the kind of response we received from day one on this, so for that I say thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you love this last chapter as much as you've all loved the rest of the fic.  
> xoxo- Cassie

His head craned toward her, and Felicity froze. Clearly she should have done a bit more on the drive over then blowing through every stop sign she saw. Like thinking about what she was going to say to him.  Instead she stood there awkwardly, not knowing if she should move closer, or wait until he moved.

Oliver looked her up and down, as a confused smile settled on his face. “Nice dress. But is there a reason you’re dragging five pounds of mud in here, when you should be with your husband?”

The word ‘husband’ was clearly hurled with the intention of injury.  But it didn’t work.  “Funny thing about that,” she tilted her head with a laugh. “I already am.”

It was Oliver’s turn to freeze, glass perched on his knee. “What are you talking about?”

She shook off her nerves and moved the last distance of the room until she was just in front of him. “I’m talking about how we’re still married. I mailed the papers and forgot to sign them.”

“That’s not like you,” Oliver noted, placing the glass on another barrel next to him. She knew what he was doing, he’d done it their whole lives. When something emotional would happen, Oliver would tense up and close himself off. She didn’t want that Oliver in this conversation, she wanted the one who would open up about what he was feeling.

“Oliver listen, I just–”

“You shouldn’t be here, Felicity.” He slid off the barrel and stood in front of her.  Her eyes caught his and she could tell he was trying to hide his pain behind a wall of something.  Anger? Disinterest?  She couldn’t tell.  He moved left, trying to get past her, but she caught his arm.

“Stop,” she demanded.  And to his credit he did, so she continued.  “I don’t want to marry Ray, you idiot. I wouldn’t be here if I did.”

He let out a humorless laugh rolling his eyes. “You sure you know what you want? Because you’ve been itching to get away from this marriage for years. And you have the chance now, you should take it.”

Felicity was quiet for a long moment, weighing her options, carefully deciding what direction she wanted to take with him now.  This could be her final chance at this, at them.  She needed to make sure they both had everything figured out this time.  “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” she asked, her hand still on his forearm. “That you came to see me in New York?”

Oliver shook his head, taking a deep breath. “Because it wouldn’t have mattered. You were looking for someone put together.  Someone who had their life figured out.”  

Felicity’s eyes fell to the ground.  He sighed, and her focus pulled to where he was running his thumb over his fingertips.  A tell of his that she’d picked up on years ago.  He was nervous.

Well good, that made two of them.

“I’m not right for you, Felicity.  And you deserve better than a guy who’d couldn’t even choose between you and his trust fund.”

“It would have mattered to me,” she whispered, taking in a ragged breath.  All this time she’d spent thinking she wasn’t good enough for him.  All the years of pain and angst between them because she thought he expected something more than she could give him.  And all the while he’d been thinking she was the one that deserved more.  Felicity sighed at the bitter irony.  “You are not that kid anymore, Oliver. You’ve made something for yourself. I mean look at this place. You did this. Not your mother or your trust fund. You.”

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” his voice rose as he pulled away, out of her grasp.  He took two long strides away from her and then turned back.  “You were about to have everything you ever wanted. And you tossed it away for what?”

Felicity’s eyes hardened and she crossed her arms.  She was angry that he wasn’t understanding her, but they’d started this conversation and she wasn’t leaving until they ended it, one way or another.

“Everything?” she huffed.  “If you really feel that way, maybe you should be the one marrying Ray.”  She hadn’t meant it to sound as flippant as it did, but she couldn’t help it sometimes around Oliver.  He just had a way of making everything sound so ridiculous that she needed to match his level. “He’s still at the hotel if you want to run and catch him. I’m sure you two will be very happy, except well you are still married to me.”

“Felicity,” he said her name in that way that would get her to stop talking. His eyes leveled on hers, all blue fire on blue fire.  There were a swirl of emotions behind his eyes, burying themselves in her heart and soul the way only Oliver could.  “Why would you chose me over him?”

Felicity stepped closer to him shaking her head. Because he still didn’t get it, after all this time. All their fights, all the anger and burning passion and magnetic poles guiding her to him; always guiding her straight back to him. After it all he still didn’t understand.

“Oliver,” she said, her voice softer now. “I told Ray the truth today, and now I’m going to tell you that same truth.”  She paused, watching his head tilt to the side the way he did when he was trying to figure her out.  Swallowing hard, Felicity placed a hand on his arm.  “My heart has always been yours, so really there was no choice to make. ”

She was closing the gap when he pulled her to him, crashing their lips together. Oliver’s hands went to her cheeks holding her there, almost like he thought if he let go she’d disappear. But she wouldn’t let that happen. Leaving was never going to be an option for them. She trailed her hand down his shoulder, stopping just short of his elbow. She was lost in the kiss, etching each part to memory.  His lips were warm and soft and he tasted like the wine he’d been drinking.  But there was something more familiar in his taste, something that was all Oliver.  She smiled against his lips, lost in the flood of feelings and memories that came rushing back to her; amazed by how quickly all the years melted away and they were thirteen again, sharing their first kiss with clumsy hands and eager lips.

A knock on a wooden beam pulled them apart, because honestly nothing would have separated her and Oliver without an outside influence. And standing in the doorway with a grin almost as large as the ones she and Oliver shared, was Joe. He actually looked like he might clap.

“It’s about time you two,” Joe said with a laugh. “I had a bet going with Thea and Tommy. Look’s like I win.”

“Joe,” Felicity said, breathless.  “What are you doing here?”

“I was sent to bring you back to the party.  Because, there is a party, you know.”

Oliver’s arm wrapped around her back, pulling her in closely to his side.  She felt her stomach tighten when he gave her a gentle squeeze and Felicity nuzzled herself into his side.  She wasn’t going to let him out of her sight.

“Hope you won something good,” Oliver said, giving the top of Felicity’s head a kiss.  He sounded just as breathless as she was.

“Not really,” Joe answered.  “Just the chance to throw the pair of you in the back of my cruiser,” he said with a grin.  “It’ll be just like old times.”

Felicity shook her head with a laugh.  It was probably good that Joe came to get them, she couldn’t imagine focusing on driving right now.  

Oliver’s grin grew more. “Oh does that mean you’re gonna use the cuffs? Please say yes.”

Joe rolled his eyes. “I remember you asking that same question not that long ago.”  He paused, and then added.  “Only under much different circumstances.”

“Very… platonic… circumstances,” Felicity said, a smile in her voice.  She cleared her throat and motioned for the door.  “Should we head out?”

Oliver nodded, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  “I need Joe’s help with something real quick,” he said.  “Mind if we meet you upstairs?”

“Sure,” Felicity said, a little uneasy, but willing to part with him for a short time.  Only a short time.  She headed upstairs and slid into the back seat of the police cruiser.  She leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes, unable to keep the smile from her face.  She and Oliver were back together.  They were somehow, miraculously still married, and she was going to do everything she could to make it work this time.  She was a different person now.  Oliver was a different person now.  And there was nothing in the world she wanted more than to make her relationship with him last.  After all, no one found their soulmate as a kid, right?  They were special, her and Oliver.  She just couldn’t believe it had taken her this long to figure that out.

—

The drive to Verdant was slow, painfully slow. Because Felicity was really trying to keep her hands off of Oliver. She didn’t want to get carried away in the back of Joe’s squad car, especially with him sitting in the drivers seat. But Oliver was making things a little difficult. Purposely brushing his fingers along her wrist.  She could tell it was intentional because every time he did it a mischievous grin would spread on his face.

She was about to scold him when the car pulled to a stop and Joe turned to face them. “Alright you two. No backing down now.”

Oliver smiled as he looked at her, like his entire world rose and set on Felicity. “I have no intention of ever doing that again, Joe.”

“Me either,” she replied, giving him a quick kiss. “We shouldn’t keep everyone waiting.”

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded, leaning his forehead against hers. “But Sheriff West has to open the door first.”

Joe laughed and got out. The second he did, Oliver pulled Felicity close to him, his lips inches from hers.

“How about making out in the back of a police cruiser?” Oliver smirked, as his hands slid to the small of her back. “I mean on the laundry list of things we ever did, I’m pretty sure we should add one more to the list.”

“He’s right outside the car,” she pointed out with a laugh.

The door opened behind Oliver and he turned toward it, giving her the chance to place a kiss on his neck.  “You mind giving us a minute Joe?” Oliver asked, his voice low and gravelly, before pulling the door closed without waiting for a response.

Oliver looked back at her pushing forward until Felicity was lying back on the seat. “Now Mrs. Queen where were we?”

She rolled her eyes, dragging a hand through his hair. “I think you hinted at some kissing.”

He leaned down, capturing her lips with his. And then she was lost. In him, in the moment. Lips and teeth, with seven years of pent up passion poured into it. Felicity had missed this, more than she ever thought possible. She missed being the one who could draw a moan from Oliver just by curling her hand around his bicep. She missed the way her breath would catch when his fingers tangled in her hair. It had been too long since they were able to be so purely them. And she was starting to forget they were in such a public place.

Rapping sounded on the window just above their heads, and Felicity jumped at the sound. Oliver let out a frustrated growl when the door swung open, Tommy looking down at them with an amused smile.

“I appreciate the sentiment of a romp in the back of a cop car as much as anyone,” he said shaking his head. “But you two kinda have the rest of your lives for inappropriate sex. And there’s a cake waiting inside.”

“Not really hungry, Tommy,” Oliver replied, but he was already sitting up, pulling Felicity with him.

“Looks like you’re hungry for something,” Tommy quipped.

Felicity was sure her face was bright red, it was felt like it was on fire. She cleared her throat, before smiling at Tommy. “We’re coming.”

Tommy paused like he was going to add in another completely inappropriate comment. But thankfully he just stepped away from the door, leaning instead on the back wheel well.

Felicity took the moment to place another kiss on Oliver’s lips. “To be continued?”

“I plan on holding you to that,” he muttered, as they climbed out of the vehicle.

Felicity laced her fingers through Oliver’s as they made their way into Verdant.  She wasn’t sure what they were about to walk into, but she didn’t care.  Oliver was by her side and that was all that mattered.

Tommy pulled the door open, but made them wait in the entryway while he ran toward the stage.  Felicity’s brow quirked and she met Oliver’s eyes. He seemed equally mystified.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen,” Tommy voice boomed through the loudspeakers of the night club.  Felicity’s face flushed.  She should have known Tommy would pull something like this.  It was nothing like their first wedding reception where Oliver was teetering between being drunk and hung over the whole time.  This was different.  Oliver gave her hand a quick squeeze and she looked over to meet his eyes.  Tommy continued, “It is my great pleasure to introduce to you all, the newly reunited Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen.”

Oliver and Felicity stepped forward into the room where they were met with a loud applause (and plenty of hooting and hollering).  Felicity’s eyes scanned the room, finding everyone important to her in one place, and let out a huge sigh of relief.  She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t expected everyone to be there, but she’d had a brief moment of doubt.

John and Lyla were the first to greet them, with their new baby Sara in tow.  “It’s about damn time,” John said, giving Oliver’s had a firm shake.  Felicity giggled a little at that, because she’d always somehow known that John Diggle had wanted the best for her and Oliver–together, of course.

“Don’t be too hard on them, Johnny,” Lyla said in a stage whisper.  “It’s their big day after all.”  She gave Felicity a wink and a smile.  “I’ll be back around later so you can hold the baby.”

Felicity nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the support they were being shown.  She hadn’t expected this.  Not after the botched wedding to Ray.  She had expected to spend the night wallowing and eating too much Mint Chip ice cream.  Throughout the line of people giving them hugs and telling them how happy they were for the new but not new couple, Oliver never let go of her, either holding her hand or keeping an arm around her waist.  And every once in a while he’d pull her close to place a kiss in her hair or on her cheek or forehead or lips.  It was everything she could have imagined and more.  And through it all, she couldn’t stop smiling.

Donna approached them with a giddiness that rivaled a teenager at a boy band concert, making Felicity’s smile grow wide.  Even Oliver grinned at his mother-in-law as she pulled them both into a tight hug.

“My little nugget finally came to her senses,” Donna said, releasing them and meeting Oliver’s eyes.  “I knew that she would,” she glanced over at Felicity.  “But you had me worried there for a  little while this morning.”

Felicity shook her head with an embarrassed smile.  “I am going to leave you two to chat for a moment,” she said, an idea sparking in her mind.  “I’ve got to talk to Tommy about something real quick.”

Before either of them could object, she made her way to Tommy, who was acting as the DJ while Thea tended to the food and drinks.  “Psst,” she said, waving him over to the end of the table.  “I need a dance.  Me and Joe and my Momma and Oliver.”  She shot him a wicked grin that Tommy too-readily returned.  “Oh, and Tommy, make it a slow one.”  Tommy nodded and grabbed the mic.

“Special request from the bride,” Tommy said, gathering everyone’s attention and melding the music into something slow.  “Bride? Is that really right?” he questioned, looking at Felicity.

“I am in a white dress,” she answered matter-of-factly.

Tommy grinned.  “That you are.  Sheriff Joe West, please report for duty in the center of the dance floor.  And Donna and Oliver, you’ve been summoned as well.”

The three made their way to the middle of the room, Felicity joined them with a kiss to Oliver’s cheek.

“What are you up to?” he whispered, raising a brow.

“You’ll see,” she shrugged nodding to Tommy.

Tommy cleared his throat getting everyone’s focus again after the shuffle. “Alright since this is Felicity’s big day, however different than we all pictured this morning, she gets to make the rules. And one wedding reception rule that cannot be ignored is the tradition of the family dance.  So…”

Felicity turned to Joe with a nervous smile, holding out her hand. “Would you do me the honor of the father/daughter dance?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” He said, taking her hand.

Felicity looked over to Oliver but he was already taking Donna to the dance floor.  She knew he loved her mother enough to let her fill in for Moira, even if it might be painful for him.  But his eyes were sparkling bright as he pulled Donna into a starting position and the music began to swell around them.

Tommy didn’t disappoint.  The tune was a ballad that Felicity remembered her mother singing to her as a child, a song that used to always get stuck in her head.  She hummed along to the melody as Joe led her across the floor.  She watched Oliver with her mother and her heart swelled.  He had always been wonderful with her mother, but watching the two of them chatter away as they danced, Felicity wondered if they’d grown closer over the last few years since his own mother had passed.

“You were right,” Felicity said, meeting Joe’s eyes before he twirled her under his arm and pulled her back in again.

“Of course I was,” he said with a bright smile.  “But you may have to be more specific.”

“Marrying Ray would have been easy,” she said, shaking her head.  “Easy but not right.”

Joe nodded, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“May I cut in?” Oliver’s voice sounded behind her and she had to smile a little inwardly.  It was so different from the last time they were on a dance floor together.  And that had only been a few weeks ago.

“You better treat her right,” Joe warned, passing Felicity off to Oliver’s waiting arms.

Oliver nodded.  “I’ve learned my lesson,” he said, meeting her eyes.  Butterflies danced in her stomach at the look he gave her, so full of love.  Love and determination.  

Joe patted Oliver on the shoulder before reaching for Donna’s hand and pulling her into his arms to finish out the dance.

Oliver pulled Felicity close.  He moved their clasped hands to his chest and Felicity closed her eyes, leaning against him as the music played.  This was how things between her and Oliver were supposed to be, how they used to be.  “You’re determined to make them a thing, aren’t you?” Oliver asked, his voice low.

Felicity smiled against his chest, feeling him place kisses in her hair.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she answered, watching as her mother and Joe laughed like two smitten teenagers as they moved across the dance floor.  “But you better believe she’s getting the bouquet.”

Oliver threw his head back laughing. “Whatever you say dear.”

Their danced ended and Oliver led them over to where Tommy was seated next to Laurel. The pair seemed lost in each other.

“Hey guys,” Felicity greeted taking the seat Oliver pulled out for her. “Having fun?”

Tommy pried his eyes away from Laurel just long enough to smile. “Oh you know just trying to convince Laurel here to go out with me.”

“And how’s that working for you buddy?” Oliver asked with a grin.

“I’m wearing her down,” Tommy replied, taking a sip of his wine. “Come on Meg, tell her what a catch I am.”

“I can’t lie to a lawyer Meryln,” she smirked at him. “She’s trained to sense BS.”

Oliver excused himself from the table and Felicity’s eyes followed him across the room where Thea was struggling with a case of wine.

“It’s true,” Laurel said with a smile.  “But the lines are actually kind of cute.”

Tommy leaned in closer to her and Felicity stifled a giggle.  She had wondered who Tommy would hit it off with first.  She had originally assumed Sara, but it seemed that she’d been wrong.  

“Is that so?” Tommy asked, a brow quirked in curiosity.

Laurel shrugged.  “Yeah.  I mean, it’s just dinner.”

Tommy’s eyes flicked to Felicity, as if to question the sincerity of the comment, wondering if perhaps Felicity had put Laurel up to the remark.  But Felicity nodded her head quickly and Tommy’s attention turned back to Laurel.

“I love you,” he said, his tone matter-of-fact.

Felicity leaned over toward Laurel.  “Go easy on him,” she said, before giving Tommy’s shoulder a pat.  Her eyes scanned the room, finding Oliver leaning across the bar talking to Thea.  Felicity smiled at Oliver’s back; she’d always loved the relationship between Oliver and his sister.  She was always glad that they’d stuck by each other through everything over the years.

She watched as Thea handed Oliver a mic and he turned towards her with a smile.

“Excuse me ladies and gentleman,” Oliver said, his voice echoing through the speakers. “I wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight. It’s been a long time coming right?”

The room erupted in applause, and Felicity couldn’t stop herself from cheering along with them.

“Anyway,” he began again when the noise lowered. “As you all know, my vineyard recently opened and we’re already doing really well. Tours are popular, the restaurant is amazing, and we’re selling wine by the caseloads. Except for one certain blend.”

Oliver turned to Thea, the younger Queen handing him a familiar looking wine bottle. “This is a very special blend, one that I have spent the better part of a decade trying to perfect. But like a marriage things don’t always come easy. It takes a lot of work and time. And a lot of love has to go into these kinds of things. Felicity, you are, well you’re the one. You always have been. And it’s no secret to anyone who knows us that we’ve been a little stubborn when it comes to love.”

He was moving closer to her with the smile she knew was always meant for her. The one that lit up his eyes and made her believe in impossible things. Oliver stopped in front of her, before speaking again. “I never gave up on us, not really. Everything I’ve done for the last seven years was to make you proud of me. And this wine,” he handed it to Tommy, their friend getting to work on opening the bottle. “It’s us. When I was working on finding the right blend, I thought of all the things that reminded me of you, of us. And when I did that everything just clicked into place. You have that effect on me.”

She was crying now, and not small cover up with squeezing your eyes crying, but giant tears welling in your eyes crying. Not that it really mattered, her makeup was so far gone she probably didn’t have a stitch of it left on her face. But Oliver kneeled in front of her, wiping the tears back with his thumbs. Before kissing her softly.

“So,” he continued when she finally got her tears under control. “I invite everyone here tonight. Everyone who believes in the extraordinary possibilities of never giving up or giving in. I invite you all to try a personal favorite of mine. Smoking Queen.”

By the end of his speech glasses of wine were already being passed around the crowd. Oliver switched the mic off, setting it on the table as he took a drink from Tommy.

She watched him with awe and admiration. Oliver was never one for room swept speeches and public declarations. He was reserved, intimate. The only time he ever made a big deal out of things is when they were important to him. So important he’d push his own comfort level just to get his point across.

She stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck as her smile grew. “Way to work the crowd Queen.”

“That’s Mr. Queen to you,” he whispered, setting his glass down before his hands rested on her waist. “It wasn’t too much?”

She shook her head. “Nope just the right amount of much. You mean it?”

“Felicity, there’s only two things I know for sure,” he sighed moving them to the beat of the music. “The first thing is that Thea is most likely filming every moment of this to blackmail me with that speech later in life.”

“And the second thing?” Her head tilted, causing Oliver to laugh.

“I love you.” And he was kissing her again as the background noise fell to a muted hum.

That’s what being with Oliver was like. They’d sway together until the whole world stopped and it was just the two of them. Just the way it should be. All of the questions that should be plaguing her, all of the decisions and changes that should be rolling around in her mind were nowhere to be found.  Felicity let out a sigh of content, a sigh of relief.  They would tackle everything head on, and they would do it together.

  
  
_fin._


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So yes, it's the REAL end this time. Seriously though-- all of your support and love has been amazing. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart.   
> xoxo Cassie
> 
> Hahaha, like we'd leave you without an epilogue. What kind of monsters do you take us for? This is kind of like a thank you to all of our readers for sticking with us through this journey. So without further ado, here is the final installment of I'm Coming Home to You.  
> -Kayla

There weren’t many things that Felicity would openly admit could bring tears to her eyes, but somehow “You may kiss the bride,” always had.  It didn’t matter who the bride and groom were-- whether they were old friends or it was something contrived on a made-for-tv movie.  Those words always made her eyes prick and always caused large droplets to roll down her cheeks.

But this was an extra special day, with an extra special wedding.

“Bet you never thought you’d see the day,” Oliver said, leaning over and whispering in her ear, making a shudder run down her spine.

Felicity grinned, giving his hand a quick squeeze as everyone rose to their feet, applauding for the happy couple.

Oliver and Felicity were standing in the front row of the small ceremony and Tommy paused, giving them each a huge hug before he and his new bride made their way down the aisle.  Tommy and Laurel had never been the traditional sort, so when they opted not to have a maid of honor and best man standing up with them, it came as little surprise to Felicity.  But that didn’t stop Oliver from taking on the rightful ‘best man’ duties of a bachelor party and toast for the reception.

“Well if there’s one bright spot that came from all the craziness a few years ago, there’s this,” Felicity said, pulling the toddler from Oliver’s arms who was reaching for her.  “Uncle Tommy and Aunt Laurel are very happy, aren’t they?” she cooed to the child.

“Tom-my,” the girl repeated, waving her hand in the direction of the bride and groom.

“That’s right,” Felicity grinned.  “Uncle Tommy.”

Oliver wrapped an arm around Felicity’s mid-section, kissing her temple as he pulled her close.  “I can’t believe you taught our daughter to say Tommy before anything else.”

Felicity giggled.  “I didn’t.  He did.  When Robbie didn’t say it first, he was determined to make sure that Mona did.”

“Mom!” A screech and an incoming storm of a four year old rushed toward them.  Oliver picked the boy up in one quick scoop, and Robbie clung to his father’s side.  “Sara said we can dance together when the Ceejay comes on.”

“It’s a DJ honey,” Felicity answered, brushing the boy’s blonde hair away from his face.  They’d been too busy the last couple of weeks for a haircut, even if he desperately needed it.

“That’s what I said!” he giggled, squirming out of his father’s grasp.

“Where’s my little cookie monster?” Sara said, moving toward the group just as Robbie hid behind Oliver’s legs.  Despite her still living in New York, she came down for regular visits and was Robbie’s favorite aunt.  In fact, Felicity was pretty sure her four-year-old had a crush on the younger of the two Lance sisters.

“Auntie Sara!” Robbie said, peeking his head out.

Felicity laughed at the smile on her son’s face, the one he’d certainly inherited from his father, as Robbie jumped up launching himself into Sara’s waiting arms.

“Oh goodness,” Sara said, repositioning the boy on her hip. “You’re almost getting too big for this. Guess that means Mommy and Daddy just need to give you and Mona some baby brothers or sisters.”

“Or,” Felicity, trying to keep the squirming toddler in her arms. “Maybe Auntie Sara should bug Aunt Laurel for some nieces and nephews.”

“Oh those are on the way, I can feel it,” Sara said as she kissed Robbie’s cheek, the boy blushing as she did. “But no one will ever replace my cookie monster.”

“Can we dance now Auntie Sara,” Robbie pleaded, sticking his lip out just enough for her to see.

And that would do. No one was impervious to the lip quiver the Queen kids did so well. Sara held on to him tighter as she spun them off down the aisle.

“I personally agree with Sara,” Oliver said his voice almost a whisper in the near empty room. “I mean soon this one will be out of diapers.” His hand rested on Mona’s head kissing her cheek. “It’d be nice to do the little baby things again.”

“Oh you mean like the 2 am feedings or the not sleeping through the night,” Felicity rolled her eyes. “Why don’t we give it a couple more years until we decide for sure.”

“As long as we can practice a lot in the mean time,” Oliver smirked, as he dropped a kiss to her lips. “Now how about I take Miss Mona here to get a bottle, and you can get some food and a drink.”

“Did I ever tell you you’re kinda the perfect husband?”

“Never,” he joked as he picked up the baby bag. “See you soon.”

Felicity made her way into the reception hall. The room was decked out with a simple elegance. Laurel had insisted they didn’t go too over the top, and Tommy had been pretty adamant with her. Just a few friends and family, but even for the two of them that was close to a hundred people or so.

Spotting some empty chairs at Tommy and Laurel’s table, she made her way over with a smile.

“Congratulations,” she said as Laurel stood to give her a quick hug. “The ceremony was beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Laurel replied as they took their seats, Laurel switched the champagne glass in front of her with the water by Felicity. “And thank you for letting us borrow Robbie for the ring bearer. He was so cute in his little tux.”

“It’s part of the Queen charm, put my boys in potato sacks and they will probably charm you to death,” Felicity replied, giving her a questioning look. “Not that I don’t appreciate the the drink but why?”

“Just drink it down quickly before my father comes back to the table,” Laurel instructed as she took a sip of water.

“Tommy, your new wife is losing it,” Felicity said, taking a tentative drink.

“She’s avoiding telling Quentin something that I’m 80% sure he’s already figured out,” Tommy replied.

“I am not avoiding telling him anything, and he hasn’t figured anything out,” Laurel said shooting Tommy a glare. “Now please finish the champagne.”

“OMIGOD!” Felicity exclaimed, and then quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.  She leaned in close.  “You’re pregnant?!” she whispered excitedly.

“Drink,” Laurel said again, offering Felicity the glass.

Felicity took it, emptying the glass before turning her attention to Tommy.  “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!  Either of you!”

“Tell you what?” a voice came behind her.

Felicity cleared her throat.  “Detect-- I mean Captain Lance, so wonderful to see you again.  I just couldn’t believe that Laurel didn’t tell me where they were going on their honeymoon.”

“Ahh, yes.  I took Dinah to the Cape when we first got married.  But I understand you kids have your own tastes now.”

“Daddy,” Laurel said, leaning into her father’s side a bit.  “I’ve always wanted to go to Fiji.”

Quentin nodded, kissing Laurel’s hair.  He set down a plate of food beside Felicity when a giggling scream pierced the room.

Felicity’s eyes scanned for Robbie, and when she found him he was flipped upside down, firmly grasped in one of Sara’s hands as she tickled his exposed stomach with the other.  Felicity shook her head.  “I think that’s my cue to rescue my son,” she said, giving Quentin his seat back.  “I will catch up with you guys later.”

Felicity made her way toward Sara and Robbie, but paused when Joe pulled the boy from Sara’s arms. She smiled, watching Robbie with his grandpa Joe-- the young boy’s face was bright red, his bowtie and jacket had been discarded somewhere and his shirt had come completely untucked.  But he was still the cutest thing she’d ever seen.

“Alright Mister Queen,” Felicity said, closing the gap between them, her voice mockingly stern.  “Time to get you some dinner.”

“But the cookie monster only eats cookies!” he exclaimed, his voice making the S’s with a slight lisp.  “Right Auntie Sara?”

Sara leaned in close, kissing him quickly on the cheek.  “Not if the cookie monster wants to grow up big and strong like his daddy,” she said.

Robbie gave a small pout but nodded, snuggling into Joe’s shoulder.

“Tell Sara thank you for the dance,” Felicity requested.

“Thank you Auntie Sara.”

Sara winked at Felicity before disappearing in the crowd.  

“I can take him,” Felicity offered, hands extended for her son.

“You go mingle,” Joe said.  “I’ve got him.  Dinner and then he will probably be out.”

“You sure?”

Joe nodded.  “I think I see two sisters of yours who need some Felicity time.”  He gestured over Felicity’s shoulder to Iris and Thea, who were looking their way.

“There you are,” Iris said as the pair finally converged on her. “I was convinced you and Oliver had snuck away for the traditional wedding sex.”

Thea groaned burying her head in her hands. “Ew, that is my big brother you’re talking about. And Felicity and Oliver are far too mature for things like that.”

“Oh I don’t know Thea, Oliver looks pretty hot in a tie,” Felicity replied earning her a smack on the shoulder as Iris laughed.

“Okay switching topics now,” Thea said with a smile. “Iris how is the paper?”

“A nightmare. I almost had to send Barry with Dad and Donna today because the layout was off, and one of our photographers scrapped the wrong photo for the cover. I really miss just writing to write. I mean the editor job is amazing, but very headache inducing,” she sighed taking a drink from her glass. “But other than that, it’s kinda nice to have my own office.”

“Ha, I knew that was a reason you took the job,” Felicity said. “Barry was all ‘no she doesn’t care about things like that Felicity’. Clearly I know you better than your husband.”

Thea laughed bumping her hip into Felicity’s side. “Well we all know the men in our lives would be absolutely lost without us. Like the dreaded website incident a few years ago.”

Felicity smirked at the sparking memory. Oliver had tried to hire an outside person to design Green Arrow Vineyards new layout, and it had went horribly wrong. People would order a case and get charged for 50. She fixed it before they lost too much business over the fault, and he promised her he’d never let anyone but her work on the computer stuff again.

Speaking of Oliver, she watched as he swayed around the dance floor, Mona in his arms, as their daughter laughed wildly.

“How does he get my niece to laugh so much?” Thea asked, linking her arm through Felicity’s.

Felicity smiled wistfully as countless memories of her and Oliver and their two children played through her head.  Oliver had always been good with Robbie, and if she were being honest, she had always worried a bit about having a girl.  But Mona was his princess-- and Felicity learned very quickly that the only thing she had to be worried about was not being Oliver’s only ‘girl’ anymore.  Not that she minded.  There was no one she’d rather share her husband’s affection with than their two amazing children.

“Lots of practice,” Felicity said finally, tearing her eyes away from the dance floor.  “So, update me on Verdant.  Everything still going well?”

Thea frowned.  “I wish we didn’t have to do these ‘update me’ things.  If you guys would just move back to Starling, I’d see my babies way more.”

“The timing just hasn’t been right to come back yet.  Besides, we like Montgomery. It’s not like we can pack up and move the entire vineyard.”

A server came around, offering them all a glass of champagne.  Felicity wondered if the toasts would be soon.  She could only imagine what Oliver had planned for his best man speech.

“They’re just growing up so fast,” Thea said.  “You need to visit more.”

Felicity laughed.  “It’s a lot easier for you and Roy to take the bike up to Montgomery than for me and Oliver to haul our two kids down to Starling.  Besides, this new app has been keeping me so busy I’m not sure--”

“You should let Roy and I take the kids off your hands then.  For a couple of days.”  She grinned and Felicity wondered if there was something more behind Thea’s offer.  “It would give you and Oliver some alone time.”

“We’ll see,” Felicity answered.  Because for as good as alone time with Oliver sounded, part of her wasn’t sure she was ready to give up her babies, even for just a couple of days.  “Now, tell me about Verdant.”

“Oh, everything is fine with the club.  In fact, Roy and I have been talking to Tommy about the possibility of opening a second location.”

“That’s amazing, Thea!” Felicity exclaimed, pulling her sister-in-law in for a hug.  “Have you started location scouting yet?”

“We were actually thinking about coming up your way a bit.  Montgomery is quite up-and-coming.  You know, Ollie really has put the place on the map with the vineyard.  Plus it would be great to be closer to you guys-- and we could help out some with the kids too.  I’m sure it’s not easy with both of you working.”

Felicity frowned.  “Sometimes.  But I’m only working part time now-- and I’ve got an office in the house so that makes it easier.  The good thing about owning your own business is that every day can be take your kids to work day.”  She bit down on her lower lip.  “To be honest, the app stuff is more of a hobby for me now.  The kids and the vineyard have kind of become our life.”

A former version of herself would have regretted setting aside her work, something she’d spent seven years on. But it was the little moments she lived for now. Like the day Robbie found a lizard in the vineyard and carried it home in his pocket, only to be discovered when Felicity was tossing clothes into the washer, or Mona’s first steps she took falling into her father’s lap on the living room floor.

She’d gotten everything she could have wanted out of her life. A rewarding career, great friends, and a family she would die for. Sure, she and Oliver had their ups and down. There were still the sparks that always caused them so much friction in their early years, but there was a comfort too. A comfort in knowing that no matter what they fought about, neither of them planned on walking out the door, physically or metaphorically.

“Happy looks good on you,” Iris said with a smile. “Did you ever think it was possible? Five years ago you two were so not ready for the long haul.”

“Because she was about to walk down the aisle with another man,” Thea added, taking a drink of her champagne.

Felicity shot her a smirk rolling her eyes. “Funny how things work out, huh?”

And she knew Thea remembered their little exchange from years ago. Her words had stuck with Felicity, reminding her just how much of her heart she would have given up if she’d married Ray.

Oliver had wandered over to them, Mona’s head resting tiredly on his shoulder as her little fingers curled around his tie.

“There’s my other girl,” Oliver said dropping a kiss to Felicity’s cheek. He did the same to Thea, and then Iris as well.  “And my favorite sisters.”

“Hey Oliver,” Iris greeted, turning back to Felicity and Thea. “I’m going to find Bare, see if he wants to dance.”

“In that dress he’d be an idiot to say no,” Thea quipped, waving as Iris walked off, then she finished her drink setting it on the table next to them. “So I see how it is, you’ll dance with your daughter but not your kid sister huh?”

“Yes exactly,” Oliver said, a chuckle in his voice as he refocused on Felicity. “Hey, Tommy wants to do speeches now.”

“Okay, I will take Mona,” Felicity offered, but the toddler in question whimpered when Oliver tried to shift her into her mother’s arms.

“Or I will do this speech thing as a duo,” Oliver sighed. “Plus Tommy can’t expect more than a minute out of me if I have a baby latched on to me right?”

“Hey if you could ramble on at your own reception for like ten minutes about wine being like a marriage I think you can shell out three for your best friend’s wedding,” Thea joked.

Oliver glared but Felicity just smiled, giving him a quick kiss. “Hey don’t listen to her, you will give an amazing speech. And if you don’t I’ll just come in and save the day.”

“And I’ll love you all the more for it,” he whispered, kissing her back.

Felicity watched as Oliver moved toward Tommy and Laurel.  Mona stirred in his arms but didn’t wake.  He stopped on Tommy’s other side, giving the groom a hearty pat on the back before stealing the mic from Tommy’s hand.

“Hello everyone.  I’ve thought a lot about what I was going to say here today, so if you’ll bear with me I’ll only take a couple minutes of your time and everyone can get back to dancing--”

“And drinking!” Someone called from the crowd.

“Hey now,” Oliver said with a grin.  “This is my speech.”  He cleared his throat and continued.  “There were a line of anecdotes I thought up, although to be fair most of them would get one or both of us in a lot of trouble-- legal or otherwise.”

Oliver’s eyes met Felicity’s across the room and just like always everything else seemed to fade away.

“But days like today aren’t just about the past, although it is important to know where we’ve been, if we want to know where we’re going.  Days like today are a celebration of two people making a commitment to argue and laugh, to fight and cry, to enjoy good times and bad-- to take each other for who they are, to believe in each other, even when they can’t believe in themselves.”  He paused, taking in a deep breath and letting out a content sigh.  “Tommy and Laurel, you have found in each other something that makes you better together than you are apart.  And that, above all, is what today is all about.”

Felicity felt a lump in her throat that she had to fight to swallow down.  Oliver met her eyes again, giving her a subtle nod, which she returned with a bright smile.

“To Tommy and Laurel,” Oliver concluded.

“To Tommy and Laurel,” the room echoed his sentiments, raising their glasses and drinking to the happy couple.  

Felicity swiped at the stray tear that rolled down her cheek, her vision slightly blurred as Oliver made his way back over to her.  He didn’t even pause before kissing her, the emotion of the moment overcoming them both.  His forehead rested against hers as they pulled apart and Felicity knew that every word he’d spoken was to her.

“Who knew you were such a sap?” Felicity whispered quietly, their breath mingling in the close space between them.

“It’s not that so much as just--” Oliver paused, sounding a little breathless himself.

“What?”

He stared into her eyes a moment before answering.  “I’m happy.”

Felicity nodded, giving him a quick kiss.  “I am too.”  

It was funny to her now, to think back five years to her walk down the aisle that almost resulted in a wedding to the wrong man.  She had been so delusional then, thinking that something steady and decent and good was enough to make her happy.  Even though deep down something always held out hope for her and Oliver.  Through all of the dark days, all of the moments of turbulence between them, she always knew they only way they would ever be happy was together.  And now they were.


End file.
